My Dirty Little Secret
by whateverbro
Summary: Buttercup wakes up to find herself in a bed beside her former arch-enemy. My first story. ButchXBC w/some BlossXBrick. REVISED ENDING. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chap1: Start of A New Day

A/N: I don't own the PPG or the RRB blablabla…

They're in college now. And Buttercup has Mitch for a boyfriend.

This is an edited version by the way and my first fanfic. I'll try to make it one of my bests.

Anyway, on with the story!

**-Buttercup's POV-**

Sigh. Morning again.

I'm just waking up, by the way. Ugh. My head hurts. I then smirk at the recollection of last night's party. I am never drinking that much EVER again. I was practically falling all over the place. Me and my drunk ass.

And- WHAT THE HELL?! What's BUTCH doing here?! Wait. I'm not in my dorm am I? I shoot up and notice that I am butt naked on a bed alongside Butch who seems to be enjoying his sleep.

Oh. My. God.

SHIT!! This is NOT right! I mean.. I have a FREAKIN' BOYFRIEND for Christ's sakes!! Mitch's gonna FREAK if he finds out about this.

Ok. Calm down Buttercup. Mitch is NOT gonna find out. He's not gonna know cause no one's gonna tell him. He didn't even know I went to that stupid party so there should be no suspicions. All he knows is that I was out on a girl's night with my sisters and friends. Last night was just some stupid accident. One big mistake.

Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I mean.. Mitch is a great guy but I feel like.. like.. well that's just it. I don't feel anything! Mitch is an absolutely great friend, one of the best friends I have ever had. I was really happy when he asked me to be his girlfriend and I knew we'd be together eventually. But I never thought it would end so quickly. Everything I felt before, the excitement, the sparks, the urge to see him and talk to him every single second is gone. Poof! Just like that.

Suddenly, something on the side table caught my eye. It was a pack of condoms. Well, at least we used protection. Then I look back at the sleeping form beside me. Wow. I never thought Butch would be THAT good in bed. I smiled to myself. I could vaguely remember last night but I could never forget anything as pleasing as what happened. Sigh. I wish I could go back to last night. Minus the drinks anyways. Too bad that was the first and last time I'd be in bed with him. Although if I wasn't with Mitch and if he wasn't an egotistic asshole, I'd probably go out with him.

I jumped out of bed, picked up my clothes and walked straight towards the bathroom. When I got out, I was fully dressed and carrying a bucket of cold water. I had to ask for a favor from him before I left. But to do that, I had to wake him up. And what better to do than pour on his pretty little head a bucket of icy, cold water. So I walked towards Butch and did just that. He then shot up and breathed heavily as I emptied the bucket. Of course I'd help him clean up the bed since now it's all wet but we'll worry about that later. This is his dorm, by the way.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I greeted him.

"Thanks for the wake up bath! I guess you're not into waking people up by just calling their names out, huh?" He said sarcastically.

"So I see you liked the bath." I said.

"I did. Although the bathroom would've been a better place to take it." He said sarcastically as he got off the bed, picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He was naked by the way but didn't seem to care. He went in the bathroom and slammed the door. I'm guessing he's mad. Sigh. Better go apologize.

"Look. I'm really sorry about the cold water." I cried out from the other side of the bathroom door. "I promise it'll NEVER happen again."

No reply. I knocked on the door.

"I know it was a really stupid thing to do. Not to mention it was a huge waste of perfectly good water. I was just-" Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Now we were both in the bathroom. Then he grabbed a bucket and before you knew it, I was soaking wet.

"Revenge is SWEET!" He cried as I was still in shock of what had just happened. He held the bucket once filled with water triumphantly with his right hand. Quickly, my eyes scanned the bathroom for something I could use against him. I looked to my left and right and noticed a shower phone. Then, as if by instict, I grabbed it, twisted the knob and water came pouring out. I aimed the shower phone at him and he was soaking wet AGAIN in seconds.

"I can relate!" I exclaim. After 5 minutes we were both wet from head to feet and so was the bathroom. I was still holding the shower phone after some failed attempts to pry it from my hands by Butch. Man, is he gonna get in trouble with Brick when he sees this. Wherever Brick was.

"Okay okay! I give up!" Butch announced. "Just put the shower phone down." He said surrenduring.

"Fine." I cautiously put the shower phone back. I'm expecting him to suddenly jump at me as soon as I let go. And just as I suspected, after I put the shower phone back, he grabs me and tickles me till my eyes starts to get teary and my stomach hurt. I swear, I'm gonna kill him when this is over!

"Stop!" I struggle to say in between giggles. "I give up! You win!" He doesn't even win anything. So after that he finally stops. He smiles at me happy with his victory. And for a moment, I look into those beautiful emerals orbs of his as he flashes me one of his sincere smiles. How is it that I've never noticed his eyes before? My mind keeps telling me 'Stop staring at him! Look away!!' but my body doesn't seem to comply. Snap the hell out of it Buttercup!!

"Umm.." I mumble as I he stands up and rubs the back of his head leaving me still lying on the bathroom floor. Eew. I sit up and was about to stand up when..

"Here. Let me help you." He says as he offers his hand.

"You're a gentleman now?" I asked him with my right eyebrow raised as I grab his hand.

"Only because you're hot." He says with a seductive smile as he hoists me up.

"Well, that's reasonable." I say sarcastically as I stand up. "Umm.. Thanks." I tell him.

"Anytime." He replies.

Then he walks out the bathroom with me following closely behind. I sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall behind me. I couldn't sit anywhere else, I was still dripping wet. I signaled for Butch to come sit next to me. He plops down beside me. Both of our legs were stretched out on the floor as we sat there. Then Butch brought up his left knee and placed his left arm on it.

"You wanna talk to me about something?" He asked. He obviously saw this coming.

"Yeah. See.. about last night.." I didn't even know what to say! "I.. well.. Mitch is.. Mitch is.. He's.." I realized I was stammering.

"He's not gonna know. I promise." He assured me. Oh God! He doesn't know how happy I am right now!! I am forever thankful!

"Thank you SO MUCH!" I exclaimed. "I have no idea how to repay you!" I cried happily. He smirked.

"Last night was enough payment, thank you very much." He said sarcastically. I wanted to strangle him right then and there. But I remembered the huge and important favor I asked from him. So instead of beating up his Rowdyruff ass, I hugged him. Even though I'm really not into hugging, I guess I could make this an exception.

"Thanks again." I whispered as he returned the hug. After that I pulled away and looked at my watch.

"Oh great. 8:45. Blossom's probably looking for me." And she's sure as hell gonna interrogate me about where I've been the second I step in the room.

"I'm really sorry but I gotta go. Blossom's gonna murder me if I don't get back early." I told him.

"Not suprising. Brick's the exact same way." He replied. He walked me to the door and opened it for me.

"Stop doing that." I said weirded out by the way he keeps acting.

"Doing what?" He asks me.

"Being a gentleman! It's creeping me out." He tells me. He lets out a chuckle.

"Okay. Fine." He said as I step out of their dorm.

"Well.. Bye!" I exclaim. I was about to turn and walk away when I remembered something. "By the way, about the bed. It being wet and all.. I am REALLY sorry. I will help you with that, I swear!"

"Umm.. O-kay." He answered as he smiled at me and I smile back. "Oh! Wait right there. I'm just gonna go get something." He cried as he sped off to his closet. He rummaged through most of his clothes and pulled out a black zip-up hoodie with a white DRI (Dirty Rotten Imbeciles) logo on the side. He handed me the hoodie.

"Here. You're gonna need this. It'll get pretty cold." He told me.

"You've done this before?" I asked. Knowing Butch, he's probably done this a thousand times.

"Once or twice." He answered as I put on the jacket.

"Thanks for the jacket." I told him. "Well.. Later." I said before I turned and left.

"Wait! You're gonna give that back right?" He asked mockingly.

"No. I'll think I'll keep it as a souvenir of last nigt." I answered sarcastically.

"Later." I said as I turned and walked to my dorm.

"Later, babe." He repeated. I gave him a deadly glare as he smiled seductively at me. I turned away as he shut the door.

Phew. What a day. And it's only just begun..

* * *

A/N: Hope this was a lot better. I kinda made it longer and I revised some of what they said.

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chap2: Blossom and Brick

A/N: I don't own the PPG or RRB blablabla..

_vigga_: Actually, my story's gonna be a lot longer! XD But Blossom and Brick definitely have few chapters for themselves. Not sure with Bubbles and Boomer though, sorry.

_HariyPalmTreeXXX_: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

_MewCuxie_: Thank you so much!

_Alvinlova2wc_: I will! XD

_June-Avatar11_: I kind of didn't understand the first version either. XD I'm sorry if it confused you. I hope you liked the new version better!

_That Random Girl_: Thanks! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I'm almost always very busy nowadays.

_ChaosGatomon_: Thanks! I did my best! What a coincidence, I love Butch and BC too! XD

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked swiftly towards my dorm. I was still dripping wet although Butch's jacket made it a little less noticeable. My cheeks felt the sudden chill of the air surrounding me. I smiled to myself. If it wasn't for Butch, I'd be shivering by now. As I was about to turn the corner, I bump into someone. I look up to see that it was Mitch. He was wearing the usual. Black shirt ,brown pants.

"Hey." I greeted. He smiled and looked quizzically at me.

"Um.Why-?" was all I let him say before I cut him off.

"Sprinklers." I lied smiling. He nodded in understanding.

"I was just heading out to get something to eat. You're obviously not up to that so I guess I'll see you later?" He asked more than said. That's it? No 'Want me to walk you to your dorm?' or 'Are you cold?'. I know I'm wearing a jacket but what if I wasn't? Would he be a little more concerned then? Or did he just forget I was his girlfriend? Sigh.

"Suure." I said unhappy. And anyway, I wanted to get out of these wet rags as soon as possible. But I will talk to him about how he treats his lady later.

"Great. Take care, babe." He says as he kisses my forehead and walks away. I smirk as I remember Butch calling me 'babe'. It wasn't the first time too. Every time he's in this 'fooling around' mood he greets me with 'Hey babe' and sometimes adds a 'Looking hot, as usual' to go with it. Mitch always got insanely jealous before but the two of them already talked it out so Mitch hardly ever gets jealous now. I never knew what they talked about. I never asked. It wasn't any of my business so why should I?

I continued to walk to my dorm till finally, I arrive. I slowly open the door expecting Blossom to suddenly bolt at me. To my surprise, she never came. I opened the door wide enough for me to squeeze through. I tip-toe around the room to find Blossom still asleep on the bed.. with.. a GUY?!

"OH. MY. GOD." I cried. I was in total shock. As if this morning wasn't enough surprises, I had to see THIS?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?! Just then, Blossom's eyes slowly opened. When she noticed I was inside, her eyes shot wide open and she sat straight up holding up the sheets to cover her bare body.

"Buttercup! Hi!" She exclaimed with a fake smile. I, on the other hand, was concentrating on the guy next to her. Who the hell is that? Then the guy started to stir.

"Good morning, babe." He groggily greeted Blossom. 'Babe'? Then it hit me.

"JESUS CHRIST! I thought you two hated each other!" I cried. The guy beside her then turned to me with wide eyes. You DO NOT wanna know how much I wanna kick this guy's ass right now. But I have to stay calm. Ugh. Stupid Anger Management Issues.

"Buttercup! Hey! How's it going?" He asked me.

"Fine. I'm doing good." I answered trying to forget the disgusting memory now planted on my brain.

"Umm.. Could I just talk to Blossom? It'll just take a sec." I asked him trying to stay calm.

"Sure. Take as long as you want." He answered, looking uneasily at Blossom.

"Thanks." I told him as Blossom stood up wrapping herself up with the sheet. She walked up to me and we went to the other side of the room to talk. Somewhere HE couldn't see.

"What the hell is BRICK doing here?!" I asked loudly. Although me getting mad at her doesn't seem fair since I slept with Butch but hey! WE didn't get caught. And here I thought they were the smart ones.

"Don't act like you're so innocent! I know about your little rendezvous with Butch." She told me accusingly. On second thought, forget what I said about us not being caught cause apparently, we did.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked her. She giggled with excitement.

"I'll start from the very beginning!" She exclaimed. I felt like I was talking to Bubbles.

"You remember last night, right? When I told you guys I wasn't gonna be able to go to the party cause I had a date with Dexter and I was planning on breaking up with him that night? Well.." She went on.

_Flashback_ (No one's POV)

Blossom stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a denim mini skirt and a white tank top with a pink vest over it. She had her hair in a high ponytail and let her bangs flow freely on her forehead. She put on her favorite brown boots that reached a little below her knees. There were just going to eat dinner at a simple restaurant and afterwards will be going for a walk at the park. She was ready for this date. This very last date with Dexter. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Blossom . And may I say how especially lovely you're looking this fine night?" Dexter greeted her with a smile.

"Umm.. Thanks." She replied nervously. She walked out of her dorm, shut the door and locked it. Dexter and Blossom walked quietly together towards the parking lot where Dexter's car was. (He built this himself, by the way.) It looked like a black Aston Martin Vanquish inside and out. Dexter wanted to keep it simple and decided NOT to build a Bugatti Veyron. They both hopped in without anybody saying a word.

"Blossom? Is something wrong? You've been terribly quiet." He asked her taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. She didn't know how to respond. Should she tell him now or wait until the date was almost over?

"No, nothing's wong. I'm just.. not in the mood to talk." She lied. She decided it was better to tell him later. She guessed he deserved this date before all this was over.

"Okay. Well, we're here." Dexter announced as they arrived. He parked his car near the restaurant and turned the engine off. It was a small restaurant that served decent food and it was really close to the park. They got off the car and walked towards the restaurant. Dexter opened the door for her. A waitress welcomed them in and escorted them to their seats. After taking their orders, the waitress left.

"I know something's wrong. It's sort of obvious." He said breaking the silence. "What is it?" He asked. Blossom knew she had to keep him from suspecting anything before she had the chance to tell him what she needed to tell him. And plus, she didn't want to make a scene in a restaurant. She'd rather tell him at the park where the people were a lot less. So she put on a fake smile and pretended like everything was A-okay.

"I'm totally fine! What made you think something could be wrong? I was just.. thinking of something." She lied as best as she could and put on the most realistic fake smile she could muster.

"Umm.. well, if you say so." He said, convinced with her act. She let out a sigh of relief. Then the waitress came carrying a tray with their dinner. She placed it on their tables and left.

"So.. how was your day?" Dexter asked trying to start a conversation.

"It was nice. Nothing out of the ordinary." She simply answered. "Yours?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Although, this afternoon I received recognition for Distinguished Service Membership from the fraternity. But that doesn't really matter." Dexter told her shyly. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Doesn't really matter? Gosh, you've been wanting that recognition since you first joined that frat. Congratulations!" She cried as she held his hand.

"Well, it would have been a lot better if you were at the ceremony." He told her.

"Oh, yeah. That was today. I'm REALLY sorry." She apologized.

"Apology accepted." He replied with a smile. They both finished their meals in silence. After dinner, they headed to the park.

'Now or never.' Blossom thought.

They entered the park and sat on a bench. Blossom exhaled deeply, preparing herself.

"Umm.. Dexter?" She called uneasily.

"Hm.?" He replied.

"There's something I have to tell you." She was getting very nervous. He turned to her looking into her ruby eyes. She absolutely had no idea how to break it to him.

"I'm not sure if WE.. are gonna work out." She started. "It's just that-" She continued till Dexter cut her off.

"I knew this was gonna happen. You're breaking up with me, right?" He asked her. She nodded with a frown. He let out a sigh.

"You've never experienced rejection, have you Blossom?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"What about heartbreak? Have you ever felt that?" He asked her angrily. And again, she shook her head. She put her head down, ashamed she was putting him through this when she's never even felt anywhere near what he's going through now. He smirked.

"I'll help you feel the pain then." Suddenly, Dexter's Robotron appeared. Dexter ran inside the robot. As soon as he got in, he sat in the control room and aimed a ray gun at Blossom.

"Sorry, Blossom. I just don't want to feel the pain." Dexter said. "I want YOU to." He finished. Blossom was in shock. Her fear conquered her and she couldn't move. She just stayed there staring at him.

Dexter fired his ray gun as Blossom flinched preparing for the pain. The bloodcurdling shriek from Blossom's throat could be heard miles from the park as she felt the pain throughout her body. But she felt it for only a few seconds. After that, the pain was gone. She felt a surge of relief and thought that Dexter had decided to spare her life. But then she heard a deafening scream from a familiar voice almost right in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was Brick. He stood there in pain between the ray gun's beams and Blossom.

'What the?!' Blossom thought, confused. 'What's HE doing here?!'

Dexter turned off his ray gun and looked at Brick with a confused expression as well. Brick fell to the ground.

"Dude!.. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brick cried at Dexter as he struggled to get up.

"What's wrong with ME?! You're the one who ran up to the ray gun's beams!" Dexter exclaimed at Brick who was being helped up by Blossom.

"Thanks." Brick mumbled to her.

"I should be the one thanking you. You practically saved my life." She replied with a smile. He smiled back. Dexter was furious.

"On second thought, I don't care who feels the pain.. As long as one of you does." Dexter uttered darkly.

He aimed at Brick and Blossom, not caring which one of them got hurt. Brick quickly ran in front of Blossom, protecting her from the beam as Dexter blasted his ray gun at them. Again, a horrifying scream from Brick was heard. Then Blossom suddenly felt anger rush through her. Her eyes turned darker than usual. She flew rapidly towards Dexter and his Robotron and slammed into them sending Dexter flying a few feet away from the park. Blossom's eyes turned to Brick who was hardly moving. She flew to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I've been better." He told her as he grunted in pain. "Did you kick his ass?" He asked her as he struggled to smile.

"I was getting to that." She replied, smiling back.

"What? You leave me and run off to this NITWIT?!" Dexter suddenly cries as both Brick and Blossom see him behind them.

'Nitwit? How totally lame.' Brick thought.

Then Dexter darts towards Blossom. Luckily, Blossom was able to dodge him, just in time too. As the Robotron's back was facing Blossom, she forcefully punched it forming a huge dent on its back. Its wires at the back sparked wildly as Blossom backed away. She realized that she had to damage more of the robot to defeat it. She hit its windshield or the part of Robotron that looked like Dexter's glasses. It was now full of cracks. Dexter became even more angrier and slapped Blossom away sending her plummeting towards the ground.

There was a huge crater where Blossom landed. It wasn't long before she recovered from the blow. As she was regaining consciousness, she saw Robotron's feet descending down on her. He was gonna step on her! Luckily she flew away before Robotron's feet could touch the ground. Blossom knew she had to finish this before anymore damage could be done. So Blossom gathered all the strength she could muster and put it into this incredibly powerful punch unto Robotron's chest. Robotron's wiring went insane and it sparked and flashed like fireworks.

'Dexter's probably going crazy in there.' Blossom thought, smirking to herself.

Robotron began to fall backwards, over piles of buildings and other townspeople. Blossom acted quickly and caught Robotron before he could reach the ground. She lifted it up, flew near the ocean and threw Robotron far away. Before Robotron could reach far, Dexter quickly pressed the 'Eject' button which shot him out of Robotron. He pulled his parachute and fell slowly down towards the shore.

"I WILL get my revenge. Just they wait." Dexter told himself. Blossom, on the other hand, flew towards Brick and landed beside him.

"God. Third degree burns." She uttered looking wide-eyed at Brick's injuries. He was still sitting on the grass, unable to stand with his back leaning on a tree. He was clutching his right arm.

"We better get you to the Professor." Blossom suggested.

"No, it's okay. All I need are some bandages." He told her. "I'm sort of used to situations like this." He added with a smile.

"Right. Well, we have a first aid kit at our dorm." She said, helping him stand up. He placed his arm over her shoulders for support. She held on his waist, helping him up.

"God, you're heavy." She told him, exhaling deeply.

"Well thankfully, since some of my skin burned, I got a whole lot lighter." He smiled at her. "They were a burden, anyway." He added sarcastically. She let out a giggle. They carefully flew towards the university and got in through the dorm's window. Blossom sat Brick on their bed and went to get her first aid kit.

"Here." She said as she handed him the kit.

"Thanks." He said. They were both silent as Brick opened the kit and took out some bandages and other stuff he needed.

"You're wondering what I was doing there, huh?" Brick asked her as he lightly dubbed something on his injuries, breaking the silence. She quickly looked up at him and nodded.

"Well.. if you're really curious.." He started. "I just happened to pass by. Then when I heard you scream, I took pity and helped you out." He finished. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah right. Why didn't you just knock him out then?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked down nervously.

"You were spying on us." She said accusingly.

"What? You're insane." He said. He looked down as he continued to bandage his injury. Blossom looked at him with a smile on her face.

"You were! Why else would you run in front of me? Cause you knew it was coming! Oh, you were SO spying on us!" She exclaimed happily.

"Fine!" He surrendered. But then smiled at her. "You're smart, you know that?" He asked her as he finished bandaging the last of his injuries.

"Yeah, I know." She answered, smiling at him. "So, why were you spying on us?" She asked.

"BeCAUSE.." He started. Blossom listened. "Butch paid me to. He likes you. Can't stop talking about you!" He said. Blossom rolled her eyes at him again.

"Oh, please. I know for a FACT that he likes.. (Blossom then stops storytelling for a minute and looks at Buttercup. Buttercup:"Likes who?".)

..likes Princess."

(Then Blossom stopped storytelling again because Buttercup interrupted her. Buttercup:"Butch doesn't like Princess. He HATES her. A lot. I should know"; Blossom:"Oh, no! He's just playing hard to get." Then Blossoms continues with the story).

"Honestly?" Brick asked Blossom who just gave him a 'Duh!' look.

"Okay.. Honestly.. I was spying on you.. Because.. " He let out a sigh. "Because..

..I like you." He said. Blossom had this emotionless expression on her face. But Brick wasn't finished..

"And I heard Bubbles say that you were gonna break up with Dorkster so I wanted to help if things got out of hand." He quickly finished. She continued to stare at him.

"Shit.." Brick trailed off as he looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "I knew this was a mistake. Look. Umm.. I'm really sorry if you had to-"

Blossom cut him off as she let their lips meet. She placed her palm on his cheek as they continued to kiss. And they went from a simple kiss to a full on make out. They continued to French kiss till Brick broke away.

"Umm.. I know this is sort of.. not you.. but.. would it be okay if-.." He was cut off by her nodding.

"Your dorm? Please. Cause if Buttercup sees you here, she won't hesitate to murder you." Blossom suggested. Brick nodded in agreement. They both walked swiftly towards Brick's (and Butch's) dorm, hoping not to bump into anyone they knew. When they got there, they were surprised to hear moaning noises from Butch. Brick grinned.

"Looks like Butch's finally found some action. Probably some chick from the party he went to." Brick whispered to Blossom, happy for his brother.

"Great. Now where are we gonna-" Blossom was about to continue when she heard a soft wail from the girl Butch was with.

"OH. MY. G-" Brick quickly covered her mouth before she could get any louder. (A/N: Sorry it was the same as Buttercup's reaction when SHE saw Blossom and Brick.) He brought her somewhere she can scream her head off and no one would get disturbed, especially Butch. He brought her to her dorm.

"I can't believe this. Am I dreaming? Maybe I'm dreaming. Man, this is some SICK nightmare." Blossom said nervously, pacing back and forth in front of Brick. Then she stopped and looked at him who was sitting calmly on the edge of the bed.

"How could you not find this totally bizarre?" She asked him with a frown then plopped on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Well, how could I? I mean.. look at us!" He told her as he hugged her and lightly gave her a kiss.

"You're right." She admitted. He smiled at her.

"Damn right, I am." He said. She smiled back.

"Now where were we?" He asked her seductively. And kissed her as she willingly kissed back. And they both fell back on the bed.

_End Flashback_

**Buttercup's POV**

"And I'm pretty sure you already know what happened on the bed so there's no need for details." Blossom finished happily. It took a while for me to take it all in.

"Woah." was all I could muster.

"I know." She nodded with a smile.

"So, does this mean you and Brick are together now?" I asked her. It probably does. She looked at me.

"We still haven't talked about that yet." She told me, rubbing the back of her head.

"You SLEEP with him and you're not sure if you're together?" I ask her.

"Well, what about you? You have a boyfriend and you slept with Butch!" She spat.

"Ssh! Not so loud!" I sushed. "And DON'T try to change the subject. We're talking about you here." I argued.

"Hmm.. so ARE you gonna tell Mitch you slept with Butch?" She asked me accusingly. I said not to change the subject!

"Why the hell would I do that?!" I cried.. then gasped.

"You're not gonna tell, are you? Please, sis. Please don't tell." I begged her. I was willing to do anything. ANYTHING, just as long as Mitch wouldn't find out. It wouldn't be fair to him. She smiles at me.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, I promise." She assured me. But I still had Brick to handle.

"Umm.. Bloss?" I called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I was wondering.. could you-" I was cut off.

"Sure. I'll talk to Brick for you." Do these two read minds or something?

"Thanks!" I said, hugging her.

**No One's POV**

Unknown to Buttercup and Blossom, someone else knew about last night's incidents. In a dark room where the only source of light was from a hanging lamp atop a man's desk, a mysterious form held up newly taken pictures and gave them a deathly glare.

"He will PAY for this!" He banged his fists on the table.

"He will pay dearly for what he has done."

* * *

A/N: Phew! Finished at last. Well, hope you like it! REVIEW!!


	3. Chap3: Mistakes Made

**A/N**: I am REALLY sorry for updating so late! I've been really busy nowadays. And I am tired! Phew! Anyways, David Cook won!! Although I liked David Archuleta better. But he got a car so that's cool!! Actually that's pretty sweet. I wish I had a car! XD

And yesterday May26 was my birthday!! Woohoo! Thanks for everything, mom! c:

--

_MewCuxie12_: Yes! Dorkster really is lame! XD I didn't even really plan on adding Blossom and Brick to the story. I guess I just love their pairing too! Keep reviewing! c:

_That Random Girl_: I love Bloss&Brick and BC&Butch too! Thanks for the cookie, by the way. It was really good! You should make more! XD Keep reviewing! c:

_Emilyb123456_: Or what!? XD Thanks for the messages and the review! I'm really sorry it took so long. I'll try to update as early as I can next time. Keep reviewing! c:

_blossomgirl94_: You'll just have to read on to find out! c: Thanks for the review! Keep on reviewing! c:

_HariyPalmTreeXXX_: Thanks! c: I can't wait to write more! Keep reviewing! c:

_Saraphena_: Thank you so much! c: Please keep reviewing!

And to those who faved me as an author and/or my story: THANKS!! Please keep reading and reviewing!! GodBless & TakeCare. c:

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I took off Butch's jacket and threw it on the bed. I shivered at the sudden feel of the cold air around me as my wet clothes sticked to my body.

"Hey Buttercup.." Brick called with a sly smile on his face. He sat on the bed looking at me.

"What?" I turned to him. I wasn't angry or anything. But the next time he touches my sister, I won't hold responsibility for my actions.

"So.." He started. "..Was Butch any good?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Blossom and I rolled our eyes at him. Of all the stupid questions..

"I mean.. I know he's not as good as his big bro but I guess he should have even a little game." A _little _game? Please.

"Well, he was probably better than you." I said a-matter-of-factly

"Oooh. That bad, huh?" Blossom asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually, he wasn't half bad." I smiled.

"Wait. What? So you.. liked it?" He asked ignoring the 'better than you' comment.

"Maybe." I replied. Brick looked stunned. And stupid. You should've seen the look on his face!

"Really? You liked it?" Blossom asked, interested.

"I hate to admit it.. but.. yeah! I did!" I wonder if I'll ever regret telling them that.

"And if any of you ever tell anybody that I liked it, I will kick your ass so hard that you're gonna have more bruises than skin. Understand?" I threatened. They both nodded. Would I really beat up my sister? Hmm.. Well, I don't see why the heck not!

"Right. Well, I'll just take a quick shower then off to soccer practice." I sighed. I let out all my anger and frustration in soccer. And with everything that's happened this morning, it'll take a while to calm me down.

I went in the bathroom, locked the door and took off my clothes. I stepped in the shower and turned the knob. The sudden contact of the cold water to my body relaxed me a little bit. Then I remembered last night. How Butch and I got so wasted that I ended up cheating on Mitch! And how insanely guilty I feel right now. I screwed up _big time. _I just hope Mitch NEVER finds out.

**Blossom's POV**

"Hey Bloss?" Brick called with a nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah?" I replied as I made the bed.

"Does this mean we're.. like.. together now?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"I.. I.. don't know. D-do you want t-to?" I stammered. Please say YES. Please say YES. Please say YES.

"Well, if you want to.. sure! I mean, not that I don't want to. I want to! I just.. wanna make sure if you want to.. you know. " He blushed. Aww! He looks so cute when he's all nervous!

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed happily, blushing as I hugged him.

"Really?!" He asked ecstatically, hugging me back.

"No. Not really. That was just a joke." I replied sarcastically, smiling. I placed my palms on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. And let me tell you, that was one of _the _best kisses of my life. We made out for minutes before I pulled away, grasping for air.

"Woah." He said as we broke apart. I smiled at him.

"Don't stop! I liked it." He cried with that familiar smirk on his face. I smiled at his reaction.

"Okay!" I cried ecstatically and kissed him again.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Get a room!" I cried at Brick and Blossom. "Or I'll just leave. And don't even try using my bed!" I had just gotten out of the bathroom when I see the reds making out. I quickly ran out the door and left but stopped dead on my tracks when I remember something. I go back, open the door and pop my head in.

"Oh. And if you're gonna do _it _again, make sure to use a condom!" I smiled cheekily at them and left as they both rolled their eyes at me. I walked towards the soccer field. I wasn't in any hurry so I decided not to fly. I was wearing my usual soccer uniform and carrying an Adidas soccer ball. After a while of walking, I was almost there when I run into Mitch. Again.

"Hey, baby." He greeted. He looked me up and down. "Soccer practice?"

"Yup. Where you off to?" I asked him.

"Well, I was looking for you." He replied.

"Well, I'm here." I said with a 'duh!' expression on my face.

"Yeah. I can see that. Look baby, I'm really sorry but I have to cancel that lunch date. Something came up. I promise I'll make it up to you. What about dinner?" He asked. For some reason, he's been real busy lately.

"Sure. Pick me up at around 7:00?" I asked.

"It's a date! Then after that.. I could try to make it up to you.." He said, seductively as he pulled me in closer. He kissed me gently which later turned into a full-on make out. And like I said before, I didn't feel ANYTHING. This is just.. well.. BORING! No offense to Mitch. After minutes of pretending like I was actually liking it, I pulled away.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. You know.. Soccer practice." I said.

"Oh yeah. We'll just have to finish this later then." He smirked at me.

"Can't wait." I put on a plastic smile and sighed in relief as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I abso-freaking-lutely can not wait. I quickly flew to the soccer field, itching to kick something, anything! After a few minutes, I finally arrived. I dropped the ball and kicked it as hard as I could. It flew straight into the goal. I smirked at myself. That felt good.

_**An hour later..**_

Sigh. Every sweat felt great as it crept down my body. I was soaking wet with sweat. It felt refreshing!

As I did some freestyle with the ball, I felt a chill feel up my spine. Like someone was watching me.

"Hey babe." A voice said coolly. I turn around to see Butch leaning against the goal post with his arms crossed. He smirked at me, like he usually does.

"You taking notes on how to _really_ play soccer?" I said boastfully.

"That would work if only, I actually had anything good to take note of." He smiled slyly as he walked to the front of the goal. I've been itching for a challenge. I quickly did a flip throw, sending the ball flying swiftly towards Butch. The ball stopped in mid-air as he let it hit his chest and fall to the ground. He stepped on the ball with one foot.

"Well, you're not much of competition but I guess I can't complain." I retorted.

"Yeah well, you're really_.." _He started.

"_.._good.. in.. bed." He smirked. Not much of an insult.. I think. I furrowed my eyebrows at the ass in front of me. He charged at me, dribbling the ball. He kicked the ball and it rolled through my legs (A/N: Nutmeg.) as my gaze followed the ball. He quickly ran to it as I looked at him and the ball upside down through my legs.

"Nice moves." He said as he stepped on the ball with one foot. My head was still upside down. This is getting annoying. I stood up straight and turned to face him.

He dribbled the ball past me and towards the goal. Oh, no way is he getting the first goal. Or any goal, for that matter. I ran as fast as I could and tackled the ball. He didn't see it coming. I dribbled the ball to the other side of the field and did a rabona (A/N: Rabona - kicking the ball with the kicking leg wrapped around the back of the standing leg – effectively with one's legs crossed.) sending the ball towards the goal. He ran to me, hoping to steal the ball and attempting to with a tackle but I had already kicked the ball. It went straight into the goal.

"Woohoo! Why don't you take note of THAT!" I cried happily, jumping up and down with my hands raised up and my fists balled. Butch ran to the goal.

"Not bad,babe." He smiled at me. "You're lucky you look real sexy when you play." He said as he bent down to pick up the ball.

"Oh, really?" I asked in disbelief with a brow raised. I wasn't flattered or anything. I mean, I knew he was a player so I never really took his compliments seriously.

"Yeah. You should wear shorts more often. I barely get to see those gorgeous legs of yours." He smiled slyly at me.

"Whatever, asshole. Just kick the damn ball already." I told him. He did as told and dribbled the ball towards the other side of the field.

He kicked the ball hard so I run to the goal with my guard up, looking for the ball. I look back to see he still had the ball and was dribbling it towards the goal. It was a fake kick! Damn it! I noticed that I was closer to the goal so I ran to it, hoping to block his kick. He kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the goal. I acted fast and bicycle-kicked the ball back to him. It hit him square in the face.

"Oh shit!" I ran to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked as he covered his face with one hand.

"Peachy." He replied sarcastically.

"Shit. Your nose is bleeding." I said.

"Really?! Are you sure?" Sarcastic little fella, ain't he? I sighed.

"Come on. Get up. I'll take you to the nurse's office." I said, helping him sit up.

"No, no! I'm fine!" I retorted.

"Dude! Your nose could be broken or something." I argued. Sarcastic and stubborn. Two things I hate yet, unfortunately, am.

"Relax, babe. It doesn't even hurt!" I'll hurt it for him if he wants.

"Well, if you turn into Owen Wilson , don't come crying to me!" I said, hoping to change his mind.

"..."

"Fine." He surrendered. "Which way to the nurse's office." He said more than asked.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, come on."

_**At the nurse's office**_

"It's only a minor injury. It'll most likely heal itself so you don't have to worry about a thing." The nurse said. Mrs. Brown was a pudgy woman. She had short red locks and wore small, thick, circular glasses. There are two sides of Mrs. Brown. Number one: When you screw with her, don't expect to live. Number two: She can be very understanding and a great person to talk to and come to for advice.

"Wait right here." She told us. She walked towards the small supplies closet and took out something. Then she closed it and went back over to us. In her gloved hand, she held a plastic of ice cubes.

"So.. are you two..?" She asked looking at me and Butch as she took out an ice bag and carefully poured the ice cubes in.

"Huh? Oh no! No no no no no. I have a boyfriend. Not him. Mitch." I nodded nervously with a smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed.. you know." Yeah. I lot of people _assume_.

"Here you go." She handed me the ice bag. "Be sure to put some ice on it every now and then, to help the bruising and swelling."

"Thanks, Mrs. Brown." (A/N: I was listening to 'With You' while thinking of a name. XD) I nodded.

"Don't come back, now." She cried sarcastically as we walked away.

"Dude, your nose looks disgusting." I said as I gently placed the ice on his nose. He twitched at the sudden contact.

"Comforting words." He smiled.

As we walked, he flinched in pain now and again. I suspected it was because I wasn't holding the ice bag properly. Well, holding this up his face wasn't as easy as it looked. Then, he placed his hand on the ice bag, hoping to handle it himself and _accidentally_, our hands touched. Mine tingled as I looked into his forest green eyes. This was the second time today that I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. We both stopped walking.

'Are you insane!? Just turn your head! Stop staring at him!' A voice in my head screamed. I tried to but my mind and body couldn't seem to process the idea. Unexpectedly, he was the one who looked away. What the hell is with me today?!

"So.. you going straight back to your dorm?" He asked looking back at me with an uneasy smile.

"Umm." I still have to get my ball from the field. "No. I have to go back for my soccer ball." I nodded.

"Oh right." He replied. "So I guess I'll see you later! Or do you want me to walk you to the field or something?"

"Why so nice all of a sudden?" I asked accusingly with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Me? Nice? Not possible." He joked. He placed his arm around my shoulder as his other hand held the ice bag firmly and gently on his nose. Then he turned his head and carefully looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked demandingly. Then, without an answer, he quickly removed the bag of ice off his face and for a second, kissed me very lightly on the cheek. What the HELL!? Is he high or something!?

Instinctively, I place my right palm on my right cheek, where he kissed me, as my mouth drops. Then, he quickly removed his hand from my shoulder and chuckled. Is this some sick joke or something?!

"THAT was for breaking my nose." Then he flew off. Bastard. I will get even.

I flew towards the soccer field trying to forget about that stupid kiss and hoping that my soccer ball was still there and in one piece. Fortunately, when I arrived, it was where I had left it. I picked it up when I noticed something stuck to it. I detached it from my soccer ball and carefully looked at it. It was a picture of.. something. I couldn't tell what it was cause it was taken somewhere really dark. I looked at the back of the picture and saw that there was something written on it.

My eyes shot open as I read every single word written at the back of the picture.

Oh Crap.

I quick flew to our dorm, hoping Blossom was there. She might know how to handle this. When I got to our dorm, I noticed something stuck to the door. It was a piece of folded paper. I opened it up and read it.

Who in hell sent these shit?!

I slammed the door open and stormed inside.

"Good day to you too." Blossom said sarcastically. How can she be making jokes at a time like this!?

"I-am-SCREWED." I cried as I sat on the bed and let myself fall back.

"What else is new?" She said more than asked.

"Have you seen these?" I asked, showing her the picture and the letter. She walked to me and grabbed both from my hand. She quickly read them.

"My God. Where'd you get these?" She asked me.

"The picture, from my soccer ball. The letter, at the back of the door." I answered.

"And who put them there?" She asked.

"If I knew that, he would've been dead by now." Sigh. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"So what are you gonna do?" She stumped me.

"No idea."

Wait was all I _could _do.

* * *

A/N: Finish! Phew! Thank you SO much for being SO patient!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	4. Chap4: The First Blackmail

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or RRB etc..

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Now, on with the story..

**Buttercup's POV**

I nervously paced around the room. We called Brick a while ago, asking him to come here _without _Butch. Blossom said we could talk about the situation when Brick came so that we'd have time to calm down, relax and 'think about ways on how to approach this rationally and logically'.

This is all my fault! Why did that freaking night have to happen?! Why did I have to get so freaking wasted? Why me?! Why?! WHY?!

A knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. Oh, thank God! Brick's here. I run to the door and quickly open it. It wasn't Brick. It was MITCH! Uh oh.

I slam the door in his face. Blossom looks up at me with questioning eyes.

"Mitch." I answered. Then it hit me.

"Oh crap! What time is it?!" I ask Blossom as she looks at her wrist watch. Don't panic! Maybe he's just early.

"7:03. Why?" She asked. SHIT! He's not early!

"Well.." I knew she'd freak if she found out I had a date. Some creep just sent me a blackmail and I'm out with Mitch, the guy who got scared of Bubbles when she beat the shit out of him last year when he kept calling her 'Airhead'. Then he got his ass whooped AGAINcourtesy of Boomer. Blossom's eyes grew wide indicating that she realized something.

"Buttercup. _Please_ tell me he just stopped by and has no date planned with you whatsoever." She pleaded. I looked at her with begging eyes.

"I'm really sorry! I totally spaced out! I couldn't stop thinking about the letter and-" I cried till she cut me off.

"So cancel! You have more important matters at hand!" She exclaimed.

"I can't cancel! Not now! I barely even get to see him." I argued. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just go get dressed! You're late. And be back as soon as you can" She surrendered as I jumped in glee.

"Thank you!" I cried as I ran to my closet and picked out a army green tank top and black knee-length khaki pants. After changing, I put on my high-cut black and green Chuck Taylors. I brushed my hair and put on heavy mascara. That was all the make-up I needed. I ran to the door as Blossom let me out.

"You took your time. Getting all dolled up for our date?" Mitch said.

"Please. That's Bubbles' thing. All I need is something green and I'm ready to go." I joked. He chuckled. We both continued to walk, talking, laughing and teasing all the while.

I looked back at Blossom who mouthed a 'Be careful'. I nodded and smiled at her. Then looked back at Mitch. I had a smile on my face but my eyes were full of concern for Blossom. I hope Brick comes soon.

**Blossom's POV**

Where IS Brick? He should've been here by now. I was getting nervous, being all alone.

_Knock. Knock. _

Please let that be him. I run to the door and turn the knob. After opening it, unexpectedly, a kiss greeted my lips. And naturally, I knew whose they were.

"Nice evening, babe." Brick said after we broke apart.

"Hey." I greeted. "Is Butch with you?" I asked.

"Nope. Good thing too_. _I just saw BC and Mitch walking together down the hall." Brick said as he came in.

"Butch's still into Buttercup, huh?" I asked as I closed the door. Poor Butch. Buttercup should just break up with Mitch and hook up with Butch. They look so much better together. I mean, they've already slept together, for Pete's sake!

"Yup. You know, whenever Butch sees them together, his eyes turn into this darker shade of green. Have you noticed that?" Brick said as he sat on the bed. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"No." I replied. "Wow. Butch must really like Buttercup. I can't imagine living with that kind of jealousy." I plopped down beside him.

"I know. It's kinda scary cause he looks like he's gonna turn into The Hulk or something." He chuckled. I giggled.

"So, why'd you ask me to come here?" Brick asked.

"Oh, Right." I reached across Brick's lap to the side table and grabbed the picture and letter. I could tell, he was checking me out.

"You're not gonna get any tonight." I said, not bothering to look up at him as I opened the letter.

"Not even a little?" He pleaded.

"Sure. But first, take a look at these and we'll see if you're still in the mood." I said. Brick grabbed both items from my hand.

"What are these?" Brick asked. He looked at the picture before reading the letter. But he couldn't really tell what the picture was since it was all blurry. He rotated it to different angles, trying to find the right angle.

"A blackmail letter and.. the picture..?" I paused. I looked at Brick and noticed that he already knew what the picture was. His eyes grew wide then he quickly closed them tight.

"Aw! Dude! Gross!" Brick cried as he threw the picture away. "Why didn't you tell me it was Butch and BC doing IT?!" Brick asked, shouting. I, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at the expression on his face. That was hilarious!

"I'll have nightmares for days." Brick said.

"You still in the mood, baby?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Haha. Laugh it up, babe. That's gonna be the last prank you pull on _me_." He said as he read the letter at the back of the picture, ignoring my laughing and giggling.

It said:

_My sweet Buttercup,_

_Welcome to a new beginning! Now YOU make the decisions. With the right ones, good things will come. But make a mistake and it will cost you. You may be the toughest Powerpuff but I assure you, your skills will be tested. How you play the game is entirely up to you. But make sure you play it wisely and well. A note at your dorm will be waiting. Yes, I know where you stay. But don't worry. You still have time before I make the next move. _

_ Lovingly yours,_

_ T.C. Smith_

"Woah. Creepy. And this is the note he was talking about?" Brick asked, waving the letter. I nodded. He quickly read it, eager to find out more.

The note said:

_My sweet Buttercup,_

_Hello again! How are you? Did you have a nice day? I'm sure you did. And apparently, you had a good night's sleep too. Unfortunately, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Yes, I am one of the few people who know about yours and Butch's little secret. Personally, I think it's absolutely disgusting that you actually slept with that gay bastard. He ruined my life! I despise him. But I'll spare you the details. Some things are not meant to be said._

_My next message will come soon. Please be patient._

_ Lovingly yours,_

_ T.C. Smith_

_P.S. I hope you liked the picture. I have many more copies. Just in case._

"This dude has serious mental issues. But I wonder what Butch did to make this guy hate him so much." Brick wondered.

"I know. But Butch couldn't have done something _that _totally horrible, right?" I asked, hopeful.

"Hope not. My bros and I have changed a lot since we came back. We don't do anything illegal anymore. Now, we just sleep with hot girls we used to hate." He said sarcastically as we shared a laugh.

"So do you think the name's an alias?" Brick asked.

"I don't know. Probably. I doubt he'd be stupid enough to write his real name." I replied.

"But we know a Smith, right?" He asked. Yeah, we did know a Smith.Actually, we knew the whole family. And the Smith kids are students here at Townsville College. But since this afternoon, the Smith's little girl and I haven't really gotten along that well.

-Flashback **(Blossom's POV)-**

It was early in the afternoon and rumors were spreading that Brick and I were dating. I guess I probably shouldn't have told Bubbles. Anyway, I was heading to the library to study for an exam Mrs. Keys was giving. It's expected to be really hard so I'm gonna have to study a lot harder.

I was on my way to the library. When I got there, I was about to open the door when someone pushed it open from the other side causing it to slam right into my face. All my books dropped to the floor and so did I.

"Oh gosh! I am so-Oh. Hi, Blossom." The person that caused the collision said dully. That's it? No apology? I look up to see Julie Smith. Oh great.

"Um. Hi Julie." I greeted as I picked up my books without any help from her. See, Julie's had this huge crush on Brick since the boys came back. She's been stalking him for years, calling him, writing to him, e-mailing him. It's really creepy.. and really really sad. She'd hate any girl he would flirt with. Hmm.. I wonder how much she hates me.

"So, I hear you and Brick are an item now." She said, pretending not to care. I faintly blushed.

"Uh. Yeah." I said, struggling to carry the heavy books.

"Yeah. That's just like you. Picking up other people's scrap." She insulted. How dare she!!

"Excuse me?!" I cried angrily. What on earth is she talking about?!

"Hello! Obviously, Brick has a thing for me. He's just too scared to admit it cause he thinks I'm too good for him. Well, I'm over him now." She said smugly. Who does she think she is?!

"You're crazy if you think you actually have a chance with Brick. He is WAY out of your league. I mean, how could he ever like an obnoxious, overly-dramatic, arrogant, overbearing, screwed up, boneheaded, DESPRATE LOSER like you?!" I cried at her, very angrily now. Being Blossom, I never swore. And when you're this mad, it was really hard trying not to swear.

"Whatever! Good riddance, anyway. I'm better off without him. There are a thousand other guys out there happy to hook up with a sexy, pretty lady like me." She said boastfully.

"More like a fat, ugly pig. I mean, hello! Haven't you discovered the mirror yet? Or a breath mint for that matter?" I said waving my hand in front of my face, trying to swat away the smell.

"You know what, I'll admit. I still like Brick. But he doesn't deserve you! He needs to be with someone who's as high class, popular and cool as he is." She exclaimed.

"Thank you so much for the compliments. Well, I gotta go so buhbye now!" I said, quickly ending the argument. I entered the library and left her outside. I hate her SO much.

-End of Flashback-

"No we don't." I innocently said. I hope he doesn't remember her!

"Yeah, we do. Don't you remember? What was her name?" He asked, snapping his fingers with tightly closed eyes.

"Oh yeah! Jul- Oh. Uhh. Never mind. What about Bud? Bud, right?" He asked. Thank God, I don't have to meet up with that witch.

"Oh Yeah! Bud Smith! Wait. Isn't he in the football team?" I asked. Bud Smith was Julie's green-haired older brother. I seem to remember seeing him the other day practicing with Boomer and the team. Boomer, like the other Rowdyruffs, was an accomplished athlete. He was captain of the football team.

"Yeah. I bet Boomer knows him. Come on." Brick cried, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Wait! What if this guy isn't a Smith? What if the name really is fake?" I asked, stopping him.

"Well, better safe than sorry, right?" Brick smiled at me. He looks so cute when he outsmarts me! I nodded at him as we quickly ran out the door. Before we left, I made sure to lock the door then we ran off. We went directly to Boomer's dorm. On the way, while we were in the middle of the hall, Brick suddenly stopped.

"Umm.. do you think.. Bubbles and Boomer would be.. you know.. doing IT tonight?" He said uneasily.

"Don't be ridiculous. Bubbles would never do that." I said.

"Are you sure?" He genuinely asked. Well, I wasn't exactly sure. We're all bound to do it, eventually. And where else better than college? So there _is_ a huge possibility that Bubbles is 'busy'. Sigh. Hormones.

"I should call her first." I surrendered.

"Yeah. You do that." He said. I took out my pink Motorola RAZR and called Bubbles' number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

After the third ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" A guy's voice answered. Boomer. I gave Brick a relieved look.

"Boomer! Hi! Where are you guys?" I cried at the phone.

"Blossom? Hey! I'm at Bubbles' dorm. Come on over!" He replied.

"Okay. We'll be right there! Oh. And Boomer?" I called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What are you doing in Bubbles' dorm?"

"Okay, Blossom! Take Care! Bye!"

_Click._

"Okay Boomer. Bye." I said, pretending someone was still on the other line. I put my phone away and looked at Brick.

"Well? Where are they?" He asked impatiently.

"Bubbles' dorm." I nodded. Another Powerpuff. Sigh.

"Nice." Brick smiled. I lightly punched his arm as we headed towards Bubbles' dorm.

**-At Bubbles' Dorm-**

_Knock. Knock._

We knocked on Bubbles' door when we arrived. It was 8:00. It's been about an hour since Buttercup left for her date and I have no idea where she is. I hope she's okay. Well, she's a tough girl. She can handle. After a few seconds, Bubbles opened the door.

"Blossom! Brick! I missed you guys!" Bubbles cried as she hugged us at the same time.

"We missed you too, Bubbs!" I answered, hugging her back.

"Come on in!" She welcomed us after breaking the hug. She made way as we entered her dorm.

"Dude, Hey! I see you and Blossom are doing good." Boomer greeted as he and Brick did a pound hug.

"Hey, little bro." Brick greeted back. "So, how was it? Was it good?" Brick whispered in Boomer's ear, enough for us to hear. Bubbles and I rolled our eyes at them.

"Dude. It was awesome!" Boomer cried. Bubbles slapped Boomer's arm and glared at him. Brick laughed. I sat on a chair near the window while Boomer plopped down on the bed and Brick continued to laugh.

"You guys want some soda?" Bubbles offered.

"No thanks." I said.

"So Boomer, you know Bud Smith, right?" I asked. Brick stopped and sat on the chair beside me while Bubbles sat on the bed, beside Boomer.

"Yeah. He's on the team. Why?" He asked. I had second thoughts if I should tell them about the letter and the picture or not.

"No reason. Would you, by any chance, know where he might be?" I asked. I decided not to tell them (more Bubbles than Boomer). It was probably for the best.

"At his place. He never leaves there. Lately, he's turned into this weird loner rebel. I try to talk to the guy sometimes but he's never really interested in talking.

"Oh. Thanks." I turn to Brick with a concerned expression. Just _lately _heturned into a loner rebel? Maybe he does know something about the note. Maybe another Smith is after the Powerpuff Girls. So does this mean this guy really _was _stupid enough to write his real name? Well, the Smiths aren't the smartest criminals in the world. Their dad used a hair-dryer for a weapon, for Pete's sake.

"Blossom!"

"Huh?! Oh. Sorry, Bubbles. I was just.. thinking about something." I smiled.

"Yeah. I noticed. What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing important. So, how have you guys been?" I asked her.

"We'll we're not talk of the whole campus, that's for sure! I can't believe you and Brick are together. Details and don't skip on any!" Bubbles cried ecstatically, staring at me with wide eyes like a kid looking at candy. Oh God. I'm trapped!

"Oops! Look at the time. I forgot. I have to.." He started, thinking of a good excuse.

"..walk his dog!" Boomer cried, standing up. Nice excuse, Boomer. Brick and I looked at Boomer with a 'What?!' expression.

"At this hour?" Bubbles asked him with a confused expression. "Wait a minute. Do you even have a dog?" Bubbles asked, pointing at Brick.

"Apparently I do." Brick said through clenched teeth while looking at Boomer.

"Yeah! And I have to go with him." Boomer exclaimed. Everyone turned to Boomer.

"Well, thanks for the great.." Brick looked around. "..chair! Very sturdy!" He finished.

"Good Luck, babe." Brick whispered and kissed my cheek

"Bye, Cheri. I'll call you later, okay?" Boomer asked Bubbles who nodded at him. Then Boomer kissed her goodbye.

"Bye Baby-B!" Brick finished before he and Boomer flew out the door. As soon as they left, Bubbles sighed.

"They don't like girl-talk very much, do they?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"Nope." I simply replied, shaking my head.

"So, about you and Brick.." She started, turning back at me with her wide eyes. Buttercup! Help!

**Buttercup's POV**

I was having one of the worst dates of my life! At first, it was good. We were laughing, having a good time. But when we got to the restaurant, our food took _forever _to cook. We had to wait for about an hour before the waiter came with our orders. Turns out, the head chef, who keeps the kitchen going, quit just before we came cause some asshole complained about his cooking. And not just the whisper-to-your-friend complain. It was a storm-in-the-kitchen-and-shout-in-the-chef's-face complain! Can you believe that guy?! And they obviously didn't have time to hire a good, new head chef cause the food was horrible! I didn't bother complaining about it, though. I wouldn't want to deprive anyone of having a bite of their _wonderful_ food.

So after eating (if you can call that 'eating'), Mitch and I went back to the university and straight to his dorm. All I wanted to do was sit and watch TV to sleep. I was so tired and hungry! But Mitch wanted to do something entirely different since he said he was 'in the mood'. Oh, what have I done to deserve this!? So there we were, doing IT when..

"Buttercup! Babe! Wake Up!" Someone cried as he lightly slapped my cheek.

"Huh?! Wha?! What is it? What happened?" I groggily say.

"You fell asleep." Mitch says.

"I fell. ASLEEP?!" I cry, quickly sitting up.

"Yeah. You did." He looks down, disappointed. I sigh.

"Oh Crap. Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just really tired and-"

"No, it's okay. I mean, you're obviously not into this. So.. neither am I." He says, trying to smile. I smile back.

"That's what I like about you, Mitch. How understanding you can be." I tell him as I give him a kiss.

"Well, I better get going." I say as I get off the bed and stand up.

"Why don't you sleep here?" He asks. I turn to him, panicking!

"Oh, no! That's okay. I think it would be better if I go back to my dorm. I wouldn't want to disturb your roommate. And I sleep better in my bed, anyway." I lie. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the blackmail letter and everything. But I'd feel better if I ask Blossom first.

"Umm.. Okay. We'll, good night, BC." He says as we walk to the door and he lets me out.

"Good night." I say as I give him a goodnight kiss. I start walking down the hall when I hear him close the door. Then, I stop walking and I quickly fly to my dorm, guilty about what happened with me and Mitch and anxious to know more about the blackmail. After only a few seconds, I arrived and quickly knocked on the door. Nobody was answering. I pounded on the door. Still no one.

I figured Blossom and Brick left. And they didn't even bother to call! I took out my green Motorola RAZR and punched in Blossom's number. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Buttercup! Where are you?" Blossom cried, relieved.

"I should be asking you the same question! I'm outside our dorm. Where the hell are you guys?" I asked, shouting at the phone.

"At Bubbles'." She replied. "And believe me, we didn't plan on staying _this _long." She whispered as I smirked at what she said.

"And what did the gossip want this time?" I asked.

"She keeps talking about my relationship with Brick and how we were the 'hottest' couple." She muttered over the phone. "Please come help! I need you NOW!" She whispered.

"Fine! I'll be right over." I replied, annoyed.

"Hurry!" She cried before hanging up the phone. I flew quickly towards Bubbles' dorm. Why oh why did I have to have such a gossip for a sister? Couldn't she just be a good little skater girl like me?! Or a nerd like Blossom?! Okay, scratch the nerd part.

I expertly avoided each student passing through the hallway until I arrived at Bubbles' dorm. I impatiently knocked on it. Someone quickly answered it.

"Buttercup!" Blossom welcomed as she hugged me tight.

"Hey! Is she still interrogating you?" I asked sarcastically.

"You guys better not be talking about me!" Bubbles cried from inside the room. Blossom giggled as she pulled away from the hug.

"Hey Baby-B! How's it going?" I asked Bubbles as Blossom let me in then closed the door.

"Great! Although I'm surprised to see _you_ here. You _hate_ listening to me gossip." She replied.

"And I still do!" I cried, cheekily smiling at her. She giggled at me while Blossom rolled her eyes. "I was just here to take Blossom back to our dorm, if that's okay with you, I mean."

"Totally! We've done enough catching up!" She exclaimed, smiling. They've done _more than enough_ catching up.

"Thank you so much Bubbles!" Blossom told Bubbles as she hugged her. Bubbles hugged back.

"It was totally my pleasure!" Bubbles cried. As they both pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, Baby-B." I said, hugging her as well.

"_If _we see each other tomorrow." She stated, hugging back. I patted her back and broke away from the hug. Blossom opened the door as we went out.

"Bye guys! Have a good night!" Bubbles cried as we flew back to our dorm.

"By the way, where's Brick?" I asked Blossom.

"I'm not sure. I'll call him." Blossom took out her cell phone and dialed Brick's cell number.

"The line's busy." She said, hanging up.

"Try his dorm" I told her. She flipped her phone open and dialed the number for his dorm.

"I got the machine." Blossom turned to me, after a few seconds of waiting then put her ear back on the phone. "Hey, Brick! It's me, Blossom. I found Buttercup! We're gonna go back to our dorm to talk about.. you know.. the blackmail? Anyways, please come by as soon as you can. Bye!" Blossom ended as she hung up.

"Wonder where he is." I said. Weird. I'm actually _concerned _for him.

"Yeah. Me too." Blossom muttered, looking at me, worried.

**3rd Person POV**

At Brick and Butch's dorm, Butch sat on the bed, mouthing hanging open and eyes staring widely into space.

What had he just heard?

A/N: Sorry I took so long to finish! I've been really really busy. Anyways, REVIEW!! c:


	5. Chap5: Dangers That Lurk Ahead

A/N: So sorry for the shortness! And how it took a really really long time to update! Just been super busy lately. Hope you understand! THANKS! c:

-- R&R --

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Blossom and I had just arrived at our dorm. And as soon as I stepped into my room, I realized I had forgotten something. Butch's jacket lay forgotten on the bed. I grabbed the jacket from the bed and went out my room.

"Hey, Bloss!" I called. "I'm gonna step out for a while. Be right back!" Then without waiting for a reply, I bolted out the door and towards Butch's dorm. I was flying through the halls and was about to turn the corner when, suddenly, I collided into someone, sending me and the person I crashed into, flying back.

"Oww. My aching head." Brick groaned, rubbing his head. I grunted out of pain, feeling my head for any bumps.

"Now I know why they called you 'Brick'". I said. Brick stood up and offered his hand. I looked up at him and, eventually, accepted.

"Thanks." I uttered as he hoisted me up.

"No problem." He replied. "So, where're you off to?" He asked.

"Your dorm, to give Butch's jacket back." I answered, showing him the jacket.

"Oh. Well, I just got back from our dorm and Butch was cleaning up that bed you peed on." Brick snickered. PEED ON?! What the hell's he talking about?!

"I didn't pee on any bed! And that was just water!" I barked. People passing by started staring, whispering, giggling and pointing at me. It was so embarrassing that I could feel myself heat up and turn as red as Brick's cap while Brick was laughing hysterically in front of me. I am going to MURDER that bastard the moment I get my hands on him!

"Well, Butch told me you-"

_ZIP!_

A strong gust of wind ruffled Brick's long hair as I zoomed past him, towards their dorm. In a matter of seconds, I arrived and didn't bother to knock on the door. I burst in and tackled Butch, pinning him to the ground. We were uncomfortably close and an awkward tension flooded the space between us but I continued to stand my ground, disguising my uneasiness. For a brief moment, shock filled his face then it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Geez, Buttercup. I knew last night was great and all but don't you think you're pushing it a little?" He asked, that grin still smeared on his face.

"Haha. Funny." I said sarcastically. "Moving on. Why the hell would you tell Brick I peed on the bed when you knew for a fact I didn't!? Now, because of you, everyone in the whole campus thinks I peed on your freaking bed when I didn't! When this gets out, people are gonna ask questions on why I was in your bed in the first place! Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend who wouldn't wanna know his girlfriend slept with her BEST FRIEND! GOD!" I exploded. He stared at me, frightened and in a daze.

"Don't look at me like that!" I cried at him.

"So Brick told you that I told him that you peed on my bed?" He asked questioningly with a brow raised.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" I asked back, a hint of anger in my voice. He sighed.

"Look, I did that to Brick last month. This was probably just payback. See, I accidentally soaked the bed with water and told Boomer Brick peed on it. It was hilarious! Boomer-" He was explaining until I interrupted.

"Yeah. Great story. So you're saying you _didn't _tell Brick I peed on your bed?" I reassured. He shook his head.

"I plead innocent." He uttered. Although I still wasn't sure if he _really _wastelling the truth.

"How can I tell you're not lying?" I questioned accusingly.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" He asked playfully.

"When have I ever trusted you?" I retorted jokingly. Then, thinking he really was innocent, I carefully pushed myself off him as we both plopped down on the floor. And anyway, if he _is _lying, I could just nail his ass tomorrow.

"Here's your jacket, by the way." I tossed him the jacket as it landed on his lap.

"No problem. Although you never _did _help me with the bed." Butch reminded. I turned to him and smiled. I playfully nudged him as he nudged back.

**3rd Person POV**

Meanwhile, outside of Butch's dorm, an obscure figure eavesdropped on the green pair. His various reactions led to one emotion – ANGER. Anger towards Butch and Buttercup. Anger towards Blossom and Brick. Anger towards anyone that would've had anything to do with last night's events. And now he seeks revenge. His dark, lifeless eyes glared at the door one last time before leaving, running into the seemingly endless hallway.

Buttercup exhaled deeply and stood up. She reached out her hand to Butch as he gazed at it suspiciously and eventually accepted. She easily pulled him up then hid her hands in her back pockets.

"Better get going. Thanks again for letting me borrow your jacket." She said.

"Sure, no problem. Although, I was kinda in the mood for a quick game of Halo 3." Buttercup had heard of Butch's undefeated streak at the said game although she never had the chance to play against him since soccer practice and school and just plain forgetting would always be in the way. She raised a brow at him.

"Is that a challenge?" She had played Halo 3 recently. It was at the arcade and since the boys soccer team was practicing for an upcoming game, leaving Butch busy, Buttercup had asked Mitch to accompany her. Mitch challenged her to the game, confident and full of himself only to have Buttercup beat him at it. Seeing how good Buttercup was encouraged others to challenge her as well. Boys lined up to have a chance at beating her but not one even came close.

"Bring it on. Woman." Butch smiled confidently and took out his Xbox 360. He worked different jobs just to get the money to buy it and he's took good care of it since then. He set up the console and put in the game. The dorm's small TV screen lit up and so did their faces.

"You ready?" Butch asked, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Oh yeah."

**At Blossom's dorm..**

"Are you CRAZY?!"

"Oh come on. Not even a giggle?" Brick had just told Blossom about the prank he pulled on Butch and Buttercup.

"Do you have any idea what Buttercup will do to Butch?! She might be beating him up as we speak!" She cried, pacing back and forth with concern in her eyes as Brick sat on a beanbag chair, looking at her. Now that his girlfriend was stressing over something he'd caused and laughed about it, a pang of guilt thrust through him. He sighed in defeat, stood up and grabbed her waist from behind with both arms.

"I'm really sorry, babe. I didn't know you'd be stressing out so much." Brick cooed, hugging her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, it's not everyday some creepy, Butch-hating stalker guy sends a blackmail. I mean, that guy might be stalking her 24/7 and with Butch there, it can get doubly dangerous, especially if he ambushes them." Blossom stated as Brick listened intently with his eyebrows knitted.

"Well, don't you think Buttercup and Butch would be able to handle that guy?" Brick asked.

"With their guards down, who knows? He might suddenly point a gun at Buttercup's head and-"

The lights went out.

_BANG!_

"BRI-"

_BANG!_

(A/N: No, that wasn't a gun. I just didn't know what sound it made.) The chilling sound of contact between metal and skull filled the room as Brick and Blossom fell to the ground, unconscious and Blossom's forehead dripping with blood. The man's image was unclear in the musky room but he held a slightly bent pipe with his right hand as he breathed heavily. Then, he quickly took out a sharp pocket knife and closed in on the red couple.

**At Butch's dorm..**

"AHA! I win! Wahoo!!" Butch cried victoriously, his fists high in the air.

"Whaddya say to that BC?!" No reply.

"BC?" Butch turned to his side to see Buttercup lying beside him, asleep. After 7 rounds of losing to Buttercup in Halo 3, she had been persuading him to let her go back to her dorm but being the sore loser he was, he couldn't let her go without winning at least one game.

Butch was about to put away his console when one glimpse of Buttercup made him freeze and turn to her. The dim light the lamp on the side table gave away framed her face perfectly that she looked breathtakingly angelic. Her radiant skin, her flowing dark hair. It all seemed so perfect through his eyes. But he bore a twinge of disappointment because he knew that the most beautiful thing about her, he couldn't see. They were her jade-green eyes. But he couldn't complain. Seeing her like this was enough and he sure was thankful for it. He smiled at the figure before him, bent down closer to her, letting her aroma pass through his nostrils, kissed her forehead and pecked her cheek.

He was about to back away till he noticed her lips. Her gorgeously, luscious.. kissable lips. Should he kiss her? He knew he'd kissed her before, just last night, but he was drunk so that didn't really count. But will this count? No. Not really. He guessed he'd just have to wait until she actually wanted to kiss him. It was the right thing to do. He mentally cursed the day when he began wanting to do the right thing and went back to putting his console away.

**At Blossom's dorm..**

The silhouette figure went out the window and down a wooden ladder, leaving Blossom and Brick unconscious and possibly _lifeless_ on the floor as a puddle of blood stained the floor..

with no one to come to their aid.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! c:


	6. Chap6: This Guy

A/N: I hate my life! Argh! So please REVIEW so it can maybe suck a little less. Not that I'm making you REVIEW! It's your choice, you know. I won't make you review if you don't want to. But I am encouraging you to! Thank you to those who will! :)

* * *

_I sat on the grassy field that danced back and forth with the wind. I looked up at the night sky dotted with stars that winked at me. And the only source of light was the brightly shining moon above._

"_Hey!" A voice called. I turned to my right and saw Butch, my best friend. He smiled at me. I smiled back as he gestured for me to go sit with him. I was halfway to standing up when another voice called._

"_BC!" I looked to the opposite direction and saw Mitch, my boyfriend. But he wasn't smiling. He looked bitter and angry. He rushed to me and grabbed my wrist then dragged me away. I looked sympathetically at Butch's pained expression. I ripped my hand away from Mitch's grasp, glared at him then walked back to Butch who sat on the grassy field, his head hung low._

_Then, suddenly, even when I was walking right towards him, I was hovering away. Like, no matter how fast I ran to Butch, he kept floating away. And the faster I ran to him, the farther he became. I stretched out my hand, hoping to grab him or him to grab me. Suddenly.._

_BZZZZ BZZZZ_

_I woke up._

Buttercup moaned groggily as she felt something shake her upper left thigh. She sat up and froze for a moment, ignoring the vibration from her phone. What did her dream mean? And more importantly, why wasn't she in her room?! She recognized where she was from last night and it was somewhere she didn't want to be: In Butch's bed. But Butch wasn't beside her like that morning she woke up. She scanned the room for any signs of the familiar green ruff and, fortunately, found him sound asleep on a chair, his head leaning against the wall.

_Why didn't he just wake me up though? _She thought as she smiled at his gesture. It was very nice of him, she had to admit. Remembering her phone, she quickly felt for the green Motorola RAZR in her front pockets. She took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice. She wanted to scream in the person's ear 'Do you have any idea what time it is?!'.

"B-Butter _(hic)_ c-cup?" It was Bubbles. Buttercup sighed. If this was about one of her fights with Boomer, she wouldn't hesitate to hang up.

"What is it now, Bubbles?" She asked, a trace of annoyance in her tone.

"Blossom and _(sniff) _B-Brick _(hic) _are at the h-hospital." She struggled to finish. Buttercup's eyes filled with worry.

"What?! What happened? Where are you?" She asked, concerned.

"A-at Townsville H-Hospital. _(hic) _I-it was so scary Buttercup. _(hic) _I saw them _(sniff)_ o-on the floor." As the image floated back to Bubbles' thoughts, she couldn't help but sob quietly on the phone.

"I'll be right there, Bubbles. Don't worry. Is Boomer there?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. _(sniff)_" She answered.

"Good. Everything's gonna be okay, Bubs. I promise." With that, Buttercup hung up. She shoved the comforter off her and jumped out of bed. She went to Butch and violently shook him awake.

"Buttercup?" He rubbed his emerald eyes. "What time is it?" She grabbed his arm and glanced at his wrist watch.

"2:15 AM. Now, come on! The reds are at the hospital." She quickly answered then walked over to the door without bothering to wait for him. He shot up, realizing what Buttercup has just said.

"WHAT? Why? What happened?" He quickly stood up and followed suite, slamming the door behind him. They both flew through the halls and out the building, towards Townsville Hospital. She figured the Professor wasn't gonna be able to be there since he was at some important 'nerd' convention.

"I don't know! Stop asking questions!" She cried defensively as they sped through the sky, their green streaks leaving a trail. Buttercup's mind was swamped with questions itself and it really didn't need more. In a matter of seconds, they arrived at the hospital and rushed to the front desk where a woman who seemed to be in her late-20's sat, typing something on her computer.

"Excuse me. What room is Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo at?" Buttercup asked, flustered. The woman looked up at Buttercup then back down at her computer as if purposely ignoring them.

"216, 217" The woman replied in a nasally voice. Buttercup nodded then rushed to the said rooms, Butch following closely behind. She ran to the second floor and turned right. She searched the hall for any signs of a familiar face. Her face lit up when she saw Bubbles in Boomer's arm, crying.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup's voice echoed through the ghostly halls of the hospital as she ran to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Buttercup! _(sniff) _I-I was so scared! It was horrible. _(hic) _There was so much blood." Bubbles sobbed louder. _Blood? _Apparently, _a lot _of blood.

"Some girl saw blood comin' out from under your dorm's door." Boomer cut in, rubbing the back of his neck. The blue couple both looked horrible. Their usually perfectly-combed hair were ruffled and bags were starting to look visible from under their eyes. Bubbles' eyes were turning red and puffy from crying and tear stains were visible on her cheeks.

"She called Bubbles after calling 911." He added, leaving out as much details as possible, for Bubbles' sake. Suddenly, a doctor approached them.

"You are friends of Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium, I presume?" He asked, flipping through the wooden clipboard on his left hand. We nodded.

"Well, they lost a lot of blood so we'll probably be needing two of you to donate a small amount of yours." The doctor told them. Buttercup cast a glance at Bubbles. She knew Bubbles wouldn't be able to handle a needle drawing out blood from her with her current state.

"I'll do it." Buttercup stammered half-willingly.

"Me too." Butch declared bravely. The doctor nodded and lead them to a room. Bubbles buried herself into Boomer's chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

**Minutes later..**

Finally, Buttercup and Butch came out the room. _It didn't even hurt. _They thought, being the brave souls they were. They rejoined the blue couple. Suddenly, a voice called.

"Buttercup?" Buttercup turned to the voice behind them.

"Mitch?!" She cried, laughing nervously. She didn't want Mitch there! She hasn't even figured out what that dream she had had meant!

"I heard Blossom and Brick were brought to the hospital. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, welcoming her in his arms then kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'm okay. The reds, on the other hand, not so sure." She replied, breaking away. Butch glared angrily at them. Boomer felt bad for his brother. He knew he was blessed to have Bubbles lovingly at his side. Unfortunately, his brother didn't end up with the same fate.

"What happened to them, anyway?" Mitch asked.

"Some girl found them bloody on the floor." Mitch cringed as he envisioned the image.

"Well, don't worry. I'm here for you. I'll stay all night, if I have to!" He cried at her.

"You really don't have to! I mean.. don't you have that.. thing.. you were supposed to do?" She said desperately.

"What thing? I don't have a thing." Mitch answered, confused. Boomer rolled his eyes at Mitch's cluelessness.

"Don't you remember?! Geez, Mitch! How irresponsible are you?!" Buttercup accused, her eyebrows knitted for effect. Mitch faintly blushed then pretended as if he remembered.

"Oh! Yeah! Right! The.. thing. I remember!" He laughed nervously. She nodded with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe he fell for that! Even Boomer knew that wasn't true!

"Well? What are you still doing here?! Go do that thing!" She gestured for him to go.

"Right! Well, bye!" He kissed her before running off to do that 'thing'. Boomer, Butch and Buttercup doubled over with laughter as soon as Mitch turned the corner. Angry visitors from neighboring rooms shushed them as their laughter died down. The four sat at the row of chairs on the hall and remained silent.

**After moments of waiting..**

Buttercup paced nervously, back and forth, praying for the red couple to be okay. Bubbles finally cried herself to sleep, her head resting on Boomer's shoulder. Boomer also drifted to sleep a few minutes ago, his head atop Bubbles'. Butch sat beside Boomer as he stared into space.

"Excuse me. You may see him now." A nurse came out from nowhere, making them jump. _Him. _The nurse was referring to Brick. _ What about Blossom_? The three entered the room, leaving Bubbles and Boomer asleep. His whole left arm was wrapped up in bandages and a breathing tube was stuck up his throat. Butch ran his fingers through his hair. Buttercup looked up at Butch and saw his eyes fill with worry.

"Brick?" A voice called from behind. Boomer had just woken up and rushed to his brother's side, squeezing through Buttercup and Butch. Boomer was pained to see a tube on his brother that couldn't breath on his own. Bubbles turned to her counterpart then at Buttercup.

"Where's Blossom?" She asked, her eyes beginning to water again.

"I-I don't know." She answered. The four stayed with Brick as the room flooded of awkward tension. Just by looking at them, you'd think the biggest wreck was Bubbles who was crying frantically beside Boomer. But no. It was green puff who stared out the window, her thoughts overwhelmed with fear and distress.

She had the creepy stalker guy to worry about. And there was that dream about Mitch and Butch that she had no idea what meant. Now, Blossom is practically slowly dying and there was nothing she could do to help! She felt horrible.

"Pardon me, but who here may I speak to about Blossom?" A nurse appeared. Everyone looked at Buttercup as Buttercup looked at everyone else. Buttercup sighed in defeat and stood up.

"Me.. I guess." She announced. The nurse lead her out the room and shut the door behind them.

"I'm happy to say that Blossom is doing fine, Miss..?"

"Utonium."

"Yes, Miss Utonium. Well, fortunately, your sister and Mister Jojo's chemical structures are much stronger than that of a normal person's so they'll be healing quite nicely." Buttercup urged a smile. "But before we let you in to see her, we'd like to ask you a few questions." The nurse told her.

"Sure." Buttercup responded, unsure. Then the nurse handed her two photos.

"These were taken before the operation. It seems whoever had committed the battery (A/N: Battery- unlawful attack upon another person by beating or wounding. Not the other kind of battery!) had a message to send." The nurse told her. She stared at the pictures with fearful eyes as she held them with both hands.

In the first photo was Blossom's right arm bleeding intensely because of a cut. A huge cut. A gash in her arm that worded out 'My Way'. The cut was deep and her arm, pale. The other photo was almost exactly the same only it was Brick's left arm. And the slice in his arm read 'Or DIE'. In a split second, Buttercup's thoughts put the words together. _'My Way Or DIE'._

"Would you like to consult the police, Miss Utonium? Or the FBI? I know you are a Powerpuff but this seems pretty serious." The nurse interrupted as Buttercup looked up at her. She shook her head.

"We can handle this." She said as calmly and collected as she could. "And could you please not tell anyone else this?"

"Of course." The nurse nodded and walked away. Anger fiercely brewed inside her. Oh, how she wanted to strangle this guy right now! She had to admit, the guy had guts ,aiming for the leaders when the blues were clearly a much easier target. But Buttercup was gonna rip the guy's guts right off the moment she laid her hands on him. Buttercup exhaled deeply then went back inside, pretending everything was okay.

"What'd she say?" Bubbles asked eagerly.

"Blossom's fine. She's in the next room." Buttercup answered, refusing to look up. Obviously, there was more. And, unfortunately for Buttercup, everyone noticed. Butch was first to speak up.

"What's wrong, BC?" He asked worriedly. She turned to him. _Should I tell him?_

"Nothing." She lied. Questions rushed simultaneously to her mind but she had to worry about that later. Now, Blossom was her priority. All of them eagerly moved to Blossom's room. Her condition was worse than Brick's. She had stitches on her forehead, had an almost identical cast as Brick's on her right arm and a tube was also stuck up her throat. Bubbles was already crying while Buttercup's lips quivered, fighting back tears as best as she could.

"D-don't worry, _(hic) _Blossom. _(sniff) _You're gonna be (_hic) _alright." Bubbles sobbed, rushing to Blossom's side. It pained Buttercup to see her sisters in that condition. Buttercup walked to Blossom's bedside and eyed her sympathetically. This was all her fault. Blossom should have had nothing to do with the blackmail but she just had to go drag her into it. And now, she was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. She should have been the one attacked. The one that bled. The one that lied on the hospital bed with tubes stuck up her mouth and a cast on her arm. **She was the guilty one**.

Boomer and Butch stayed at Brick's room to see of he would awake but Boomer promised Bubbles that he'd check on her every after few minutes.

**After a few hours..**

Bubbles had long fallen asleep at Blossom's bedside, leaving Buttercup to her thoughts.

_What the heck was up with that picture?! Seriously, how twisted can this guy be?! Apparently, very twisted! I mean, I don't even know what he wants yet and already he's sending out threats! And that dream. That really really weird dream. Mitch pulled me away because he was jealous of Butch. But what does it have to do with actual reality? Did it mean Mitch is still jealous of Butch? Ugh! And that asshole, T.C. Smith. When I get my hands on him, he'll be wishing he was never born!_

Buttercup's thoughts rambled on for about 20 minutes before her eyes fell heavily down, letting her sleep.

**The next day..**

"Brick's awake!" Butch cried, startling both Bubbles and Buttercup awake. Bubbles rubbed her baby blue orbs as Buttercup stood up and stretched. She yawned loudly then both sisters made their way to the next room.

"Blossom?" Brick asked, his eyes only half-open.

"Sorry but no." Buttercup answered. Then Brick let out a groan.

"What the hell happened? I feel like my head was slammed into a wall." Brick held his head with his free arm.

"We don't really know. Some girl just found you on the floor at the girls' dorm. The doc said you lost a lot of blood so me and Buttercup had to give you some of ours." Butch explained.

"Didn't you remember anything from last night?" Boomer asked. Buttercup's heart thumped nervously.

"I don't think so." He replied. Buttercup exhaled deeply, unaware that she'd been holding her breath.

"How's Blossom?" Brick asked eagerly, looking up at all of them.

"Unfortunately, still asleep." Bubbles answered. Brick sighed disappointedly. Suddenly, Bubbles' stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry." She announced. Although, they all already knew. Boomer felt his pockets for any money.

"Darn it. I left my money at the dorm. Sorry, Cheri." Boomer apologized.

"That's okay. Can you lend us some money, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Sorry, sis. I got nothing." Buttercup emptied her pockets. Then Bubbles turned to Butch who shook his head in return. Bubbles knitted her brows. Then Buttercup lit up.

"I can go back! I forgot something, anyway." She lied. Truth was she wanted to go back to the scene of the crime.

"Okay, Buttercup. I mean, if you really want to." Bubbles agreed. Buttercup nodded then zoomed away.

"So Brick, you really don't remember anything?" Boomer asked again. Brick looked down with his brows furrowed, as if trying to dig up any recollection of last night then looked up at Boomer.

"No." He concluded. But honestly? He remembered everything.

Buttercup landed on the wooden floor of their dorm room and gasped at the sight before her. Pools of stains of bloods were still visible on the floor. Obviously, the medics or janitor or anybody never bothered to clean anything up. Suddenly, something on the study table caught her eye. It was a note. She quickly grabbed it, not feeling the bit scared. She was a Powerpuff, for Pete's sake! At the age of five, she was able to handle a gay demon crab, a stupid monkey who wanted to conquer the world, and a thousand other creepy bad guys. Her life's been all about life-threatening situations and yet there she was, standing. But as she read the note, her mouth fell and and all sensibility left her mind. Her body went numb and her shaking hand found its place on her mouth. She knew that the man who had sent her the note was drop-dead serious.

But what he had wanted her to do contradicted everything she stood for. She was to be good. She was created to be good. So what has this man told her to do? Disregard everything she was taught, how she was raised. And what would it cost her? Her life. Was it worth it? She was a superhero, and would be a huge loss if she died. But being a superhero meant sacrifice. That was all it took. Sacrifice. Something that was really much easier to say than do.

So what was this man making her do?

Kill.

* * *

A/N: At last! sighs That was hard and long.. and HARD! But all worth it.. smiles. Anyway, REVIEW! Take care & God bless.


	7. Chap7: Her Best Mistake

**Her Best Mistake**

Alone and staring into space, Buttercup sat slouched on a mahogany chair that faced the puddles of blood stains forgotten on the floor with her hands on the chair's arm rests. She didn't bother to hurry as Bubbles and the others patiently waited for the money she promised to bring. She had bigger, more humongous, problems to worry about. She wanted so badly to tell Brick of everything that's happened and ask him of what he knew.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?! Blossom was sent to the hospital because of me! Because of that night I.. cheated on Mitch. But it's sorta weird though how since that night I've felt differently. GOOD differently. It kinda made me rethink stuff about Mitch. _And _Butch. I guess you can say that that night was the **best mistake** I've ever made. Except of course for the fact that a creep is now stalking me and have practically killed my sister and her boyfriend. I mean, thousands of people have cheated on others before! Some of them were even married! MARRIED! So why do _I _have to be the one who gets blackmailed by the bloodthirsty freakazoid?! The injustice in this world!_

Buttercup sighed and stood from the chair. She made her way to her bed and grabbed her backpack. She took out a twenty-dollar bill and a few cents then buried them into her pockets, along with the crumpled up note left by T.C. Smith. She then flew out the window towards Townsville Hospital.

**Meanwhile..**

"What the hell's taking Buttercup so damn long?" Butch worriedly said, twiddling his fingers and constantly looking down at his wrist watch every five seconds.

"Dude, BC's a big girl. I know you like her and all but-"

"Boomer! I'm just waiting for her to bring the money. I'm _really_ hungry, alright?" Butch lied. He was worried about Buttercup because of the blackmail he heard Blossom say. Maybe he didn't know _everything _about it but considering Buttercup's endless contemplativeness lately, he figured she knew something about what happened to Brick and Blossom cause the Buttercup he knew would've been cussing on and on about who did this to the reds and how she'd kick their asses so badly. So if the guy who blackmailed either Buttercup or Blossom had something to do with Brick and Blossom's condition then Buttercup better be careful.

Butch turned smart, huh?

"Whatever you say." Boomer nodded, a sly smile gracing his lips. Then, with a loud heave, Boomer stood up from the chair at Brick's bedside.

"Better go see if Bubbles is okay." He bid.

"And could you see if Blossom's awake?" Brick cried before Boomer could take a step towards the door.

"Yeah, no problem." Boomer went to the door and stepped out the room, gently closing the door behind him. The loud click of the closing door echoed through the room as an awkward silence descended on the ruffs left in the room.

"Hey, Brick?" Butch finally spoke up as the red ruff turned to him.

"Do you think BC really _is _okay?" He asked expectantly. Brick bit his lower lip. Butch took this as a bad sign.

"Bro.." Brick hesitated. He wanted to tell him so badly! He wanted to talk to him about everything instead of having it all bottled up inside. But it was Buttercup's secret and he had no right to tell Butch without her permission. No matter how much he wanted to. He let out a sigh.

"Of course, dude! Why wouldn't she be?" Brick faked a smile, trying his best to convince his brother.

"Um.. Okay, then." Butch finished. Suddenly, a knock filled the room as Buttercup stepped in. You couldn't believe the utter relief Butch felt at that moment. By instinct, he stood up with a smile tugging at his lips. Buttercup cocked a brow and smiled back.

"Miss me?" She asked. He chuckled at the egotistic question.

"No!" He cried sarcastically at her. The pair burst out in laughter as Brick looked awkwardly at them. If he could jump out of that bed, he'd be out the door by now.

"So, what took you so long, anyway? You getting slow or something?" Butch taunted.

"Oh, please. I'm a cheetah.." She started, imitating a few cheetah moves with claw scratches her and there. "..compared to _you_."

"Yeah, right. More like.." Butch ran as if in slow motion. "..a snail." He mimicked with equal enthusiasm as she chuckled. Brick fake coughed, making them shift their attention to him.

"Could I talk to Buttercup _privately? _It'll be just a sec." The greens stared back at each other.

"Sure. I'll just be outside, I guess." Butch announced, rubbing the back of his head as he made his way out the room. Butch closed the door behind him. After the click, signaling the stable close of the door, Butch quickly positioned his ear on the door to hear their conversation. It wasn't like eavesdropping or anything! More like.. well, eavesdropping was the best way to describe it.

"So, what's up?" Buttercup asked Brick, sitting on the chair Boomer recently sat on.

"I'm guessing you already know how we ended up like this, huh?" He faintly smiled.

"Kinda. The nurse showed me these yesterday." Buttercup handed him the photos taken before their surgery.

"Is this.. my arm?" Buttercup nodded. "A-and Blossom's?" Brick knitted his eyebrows as he carefully scanned the disturbing images before him.

"H-he did this to us?" Brick just couldn't look up from those pictures. Of all the villains he's faced, none ever came close to doing anything like _that _to them, especially to him and Blossom. The guy even had the opportunity to **kill **them. You couldn't believe how lucky Brick felt to be alive.

"Yeah. And he left another message too." Buttercup fished out the note from the front pockets of her torn out, baggy black pants and handed it to Brick.

"Great. More surprises." He said sarcastically as he took the note from her. He reluctantly unfolded each layer of folded paper.

_My sweet Buttercup,_

_My apologies for what happened to your sister and her boyfriend. I just want to make it clear that if my blackmail isn't enough to make you do what I want you to, then I wouldn't hesitate to take extra precautions to show you how deathly serious I am. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is. Now, unfortunately, this will be my very last message. But not to worry because this solely signifies that the moment of my exaltation is drawing near. You remember Butch, right? Of course you do. You see, I want to **hurt** him. And I mean, make it sting where he'd feel agonizing pain. So let's get right straight to the point, shall we?_

_I want-no, __**need you **__to __**kill Butch Jojo. **__Because, my dear, if you really loved Mitch, you'd do this small favor I ask of._

_In the words of President Andrew Jackson, "You must pay the price if you wish to secure the blessing."._

_ Lovingly yours,_

_ T.C. Smith_

"The hell.." Brick trailed off. Buttercup could tell that he wanted to strangle the guy as much as she did. Now Brick thought of this guy as the demon himself. Brick personally knew how much his brother loved -yes, loved- Buttercup and this guy wanted her to kill him. Absolutely ruthless.

"I swear to God, when I get my hands on this guy, I will choke him to freaking death." Brick mumbled, trying to keep his calm. He refolded the piece of paper and handed it back to Buttercup who placed it securely back in her pocket.

"I'm with you on that one. He even added in President Jackson's name, the jackass." Buttercup replied. Meanwhile, Butch still stood motionless against the door. So far, he's gathered little information which would probably be a big help. He also decided on not telling anybody of his discovery unless someone who knew about it would want to tell him then he'd have to pretend that he just knew about it.

All Butch heard from Brick and Buttercup's conversation was that there was a photo showing Brick and Blossom's arm which was probably the cause of the reds' bandaged arms. Butch also knew there was a note which made both Brick and Buttercup very angry and that President Jackson's name was on it (Like that information would be of much help). But none of what they said still specified on who was being blackmailed. But he figured he'd find out soon enough. Right now, he'd have to settle on what he was given.

"Well, better go get Bubbles something to eat. Don't want her to get too bony. Although she'd probably want to be as skinny as a stick." Buttercup joked, as she stood up.

"Later. And get well soon." She smiled as Brick waved her off.

"And see if Blossom is okay for me, would ya?" Buttercup nodded at Brick's request and walked towards the door. Unconventionally, Butch only heard muffled voices as Buttercup and Brick were already bidding each other goodbye. The only warning he got that Buttercup was leaving the room were the growing sound of Buttercup's footsteps getting nearer. He fumbled to stand up but-too late. Buttercup had already pushed the door open, pushing Butch along with it. Buttercup's eyes widened as she saw Butch on the floor. A sole question zoomed right into her mind- _Did he hear everything?_

"Were you spying on us!?" She cried accusingly. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"N-no!" He stammered.

"Then why the hell were you behind the door?!" She pointed at the back of the door, growing very angry. She didn't want him to know that some stupid creep was threatening her to kill him! How the hell would anybody react to that?!

"I-I was.. I-I wanted to sit on the floor." He practically whispered, ashamed. By that time, the blue couple and other visitors popped out of their rooms to see what all the noise was about.

"God! I can't believe you! That was a private conversation!"

"So private that you can't tell ME, your BEST FRIEND?!" Butch was now, also shouting.

"Well, what if it is?!" That left Butch speechless. The only comeback he could think of was _'Then maybe we shouldn't be best friends anymore!'. _And he certainly didn't want that.

"I-I'm sorry." Butch said, his head hung low.

"What did you hear?" She asked, ignoring his apology.

"Nothing important." He replied. He repLIED.

"I want the truth. What. Did. You. Hear." She said, her tone dripping of anger. Butch hung his head even lower.

"Everything." He uttered in a whisper loud enough for her to hear. She slightly winced at his answer. Then quickly regained her composure.

"I don't think we should be best friends anymore." She forced herself to say. "Or friends, for that matter."He quickly looked up at her with hurt-filled eyes. He wore the same expression in her dream.

"For spying on _one _conversation?!" He cried. She shook her head. She needed to get away from him if she wanted to keep him away from harm's way. Smith already wanted him dead. She had to keep a clear head if she wanted him back safe and alive.

"No. For letting me make the **best mistake** of my life."

* * *

A/N: It's 2:07 in the morning and I'm updating. Just goes to show how totally addicted you are to PPG fanfics. That's me! ;) REVIEW, btw!

**You'd better PUSH THE BUTTON and let me know!** - Pussycat Dolls

**Ooooo! What does this BUTTON do? **-Deedee of Dexter's Laboratory


	8. Chap8: A New Found Feeling

**A New Found Feeling**

"W-what? What are you talking about?! L-look, we can sort this out. We can still be best friends. Or FRIENDS, at least! I-I swear I'll never do it again!" He took her hand in his pleadingly and stared searchingly at her beautiful emerald eyes. He had already lost the chance of her being his. He didn't want to lose her as his best friend, or friend, for that matter.

"I have to go." She quickly finished, turning around and talking a step away. Unfortunately, Butch was able to grab a firm hold of her wrist before she could get away.

"Come on, BC. Let's think about this for a second." He weakly laughed out the pain, trying to hide the real agony. He wanted to tell her how utterly unreasonable she was being for ending their long-term friendship because he eavesdropped on one short, useless conversation! But he decided not to. He doubted it would help him reason with her, anyway.

"Look, I don't want this anymore than you do but-"

"But what?!" Somehow, Butch felt the pain shift lighter. "Do you really want to spend tomorrow thinking that you couldn't play soccer with some decent competition? Or.. Or go to the mall and laugh at random strangers?! You could still do that alone but where's the fun without me?!"

"You don't understand!" Buttercup shook her head as her bottom lip quivered. She refused to cry.

"Then help me understand! Because we've been best friends since fourth grade! You can't just forget something like that!" Butch cried at her, their faces now inches away. Butch's fierce stare pierced Buttercup with guilt. She turned her head, refusing to meet his gaze. She hated feeling vulnerable. But there she was, degraded by her own best friend.

"Buttercup.." Her name escaped his lips with the utmost remorse. By that time, her watering eyes finally let one tear escape and flow down her face. She was crying. Buttercup Utonium, the toughest Powerpuff Girl, cried.

"You have no idea how lost I'd be without you." Suddenly, his cupped hands found her cheeks as he plunged his lips unto hers. Right there, in the middle of Townsville Hospital's halls, stood the green ruff and puff, their lips meeting the other's. Finally, years of unspoken words and unfulfilled dreams flooded out. Well, on Butch's part, anyway. Now, that night they slept together was nothing compared to this, a small kiss that expressed so much. It wasn't something Buttercup would forget in the morning. Because he knew that the risk of her remembering for the coming days was worth it.

Buttercup stood there, frozen and eyes wide, for a minute when suddenly, she welcomed a whole new feeling.

Because, at that moment, Buttercup Utonium fell in love.

She let her eyes droop down and quickly kissed him back as her arms snaked around his neck. There she was, cheating on her boyfriend with the same guy. Only, now, it wasn't by accident. It was totally, one hundred percent intentional. Unfortunately, after a minute, they broke away, gasping for breath. An enthusiastic smile spread across Butch's face. The same couldn't be said for Buttercup, though. Now, it was a lot harder for her to make a decision. Butch noticed something still wasn't right.

"Y-you still don't forgive me? After all that?" She bit her lower lip, in deep thought. It wasn't that she was afraid that Mitch would know. She knew he'd find out about that night eventually. But rather, she was afraid of what this Smith guy was capable of. I mean, look at what he did to the reds! They were lucky he didn't kill them. So what if she didn't do what he said? Who would _he _kill? Her? Yeah, should could take that. But killing Butch was something she wasn't going to let him get away with.

"Man, you're a drama queen!" She chuckled, suddenly changing the mood. He looked at her confusingly with a raised brow and a smile.

"Huh?" He asked once more, his brow growing higher. She rolled her eyes at him then smiled. She threw her arms around his neck as he hugged her by her waist with both of them smiling.

"I never told you this.. But you look kinda cute when you're confused." She flirted.

"Really? I just thought I looked stupid." They both laughed. For a minute, Butch let this new fulfilling feeling sink in, smiling at the girl in his arms.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" Butch smirked seductively "Like somewhere we can be _alone_." Buttercup punched his arm, enough for it to hurt but not too much. Butch rubbed the spot on his arm she hit.

"Wha' was that for?!" Buttercup was about to answer when Butch cut her off. "Wait. Don't answer that." Buttercup grinned.

"I'll ask again, do you wanna go somewhere?" He asked, the pain in his arm starting to ease up. She looked questioningly at him.

"Leader girl's out cold, Brick's losing hair from worrying about leader girl and the blues look like me in the morning. And you wanna go out and _leave 'em_?" She asked in a disgusted tone. He ignored her intonation then nodded a nod that said 'Umm.. YES!'

"Awesome. Where're we going?" She asked enthusiastically as they began to walk towards the hospital's exit. Butch smiled then knitted his eyebrows in deep thought. Then his light bulb went on. (A/N: LOL) He grabbed her wrist and zoomed out the exit and into the sky.

"Slow down! You're gonna hit a bird or something!" She cried as the wind slapped her face.

"As long as it's not a plane." He replied, ignoring her request of speeding down. It had been long since he and Buttercup had been to that place so he

wasn't entirely sure about the pathway they were going through but it was all too familiar for him to be wrong. And, after a few seconds, just as he had suspected, he was right. The pair landed on the grassy field.

"I remember this place!" Buttercup smiled, marveling her surroundings. Butch could only stare satisfyingly at her expression.

"Yup. In all its old, grassy, rusty, glory." Butch said, smiling.

They stood in the middle of a soccer field. An old one. The grass was too high, obviously unattended for in years, the goal posts were rusty and the goal's net was torn.

After their batch left Townsville Elementary, the school board decided to build a new, better and bigger soccer field, claiming that the budget was enough. But despite its frailty, it held a sentimental value to both Butch and Buttercup because it was where it all started. It was where they met the _real _each other.

_Buttercup forcefully kicked the ball into the goal. Zooming through the air, the ball, in a split second, hit the net. Nine-year old Buttercup Utonium sighed and ran to pick up the ball. Nobody really wanted to play soccer with her cause they said her powers were an unfair advantage. Although, Buttercup was once on the team. She was the coach's favorite and all of the players' nightmare. But eventually, Buttercup decided being on the team wasn't all worth it of your teammates never passed you the ball, no matter how angry the coach gets. So she quit. Now, all she did was visit the field at night and kick the ball around a bit. She just loved the sport too much to let it go._

_Buttercup was halfway to the goal when she noticed a hand beat her to the ball. She looked up to see the face and was startled to see nine-year old Butch Jojo. She narrowed her eyes at him then charged. She recoiled her fist and was about to hit him when he caught her hand. He gripped it hard, not letting go._

"_What are you doing here?!" Buttercup demanded, not struggling to remove her hand from his tight grip._

"_Look, I don't wanna fight." Butch loosened his grip on her as she pulled it away from him. She glared at him to see if he wasn't lying._

"_Instead, tonight, let's make it interesting." He started. "How's about a game of soccer?" She suppressed a chuckle as he juggled the ball with a sly smile._

"_Yeah, right. What do YOU know about soccer?"_

"_Enough to beat you, that's for sure." She stopped then went back to glaring at him. Then her face softened, remembering the challenge._

"_Fine. But don't come crying to me when you lose." She smiled triumphantly._

"_You mean when YOU lose."_

"_Whatever, loser." She retorted. He sighed, resisting the urge to punch her in the face._

"_So, what happens when you lose?" Buttercup asked, turning to him. He smirked._

"_Well, when YOU lose, you have to do WHATEVER I say." He grinned evilly. _(A/N: Nothing dirty here, people.)

"_Okay." She nodded. "But when you lose, you and your snotty brothers have to stop annoying me and my sisters. FOREVER." She emphasized._

"_And ever." He added, nodding._

"_First to goal wins." He declared, walking towards the center of the field. Buttercup held back a protest and followed him to the center. Butch dropped the ball to the ground and dribbled it towards the goal. _(A/N: Dribble in soccer is kicking it continuously. Yeah, I don't know much about soccer either.) _Buttercup ran swiftly to him, constantly attempting to steal the ball. Just then, Butch stepped over the ball and flicked it off the ground sending it forward over his head in an arc _(A/N: That's called a RAINBOW kick)._ And when the ball was about a few feet from the ground, Butch threw his body up in the air, made a shearing movement with his legs to get higher in the air then kicked the ball towards the goal _(A/N: And that was called a BICYCLE kick). _Buttercup's mouth dropped open._

"_Well, what do you know? I won! I, Butch Jojo, NOT Buttercup Utonium, WON." He smirked, a huge smile tugging at his lips. Buttercup, on the other hand, was still staring at the goal with her mouth hanging open, disbelieving she actually LOST._

"_Buttercup?" Butch waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Buttercup!" He cried in his ear._

"_I.. Lost." She muttered in a whisper. "I LOST!" She shook Butch violently, grabbing his sides._

"_Yeah! Now, let go of me!" He cried at her. She gripped him harder then sighed. She let go and hung her head low._

"_Fine. You win. I lose. Which store do you want me to rob?" She asked dully. She had to keep her end of the bargain. He stared at her for a minute then burst out laughing. She looked at him angrily then grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifting him above the ground. He continued to laugh uncontrollably._

"_And what the hell is so funny?!" She cried. He shook his head amidst the laughter._

"_I'm not laughing at you!" He said as his laughter began to die down._

"_I don't want you to rob anything." He shook his head._

"_Really?" She raised a brow._

"_Nope. I want a truce."_

Buttercup flew to a huge tree and examined its trunk for a while until her face lit up. Butch flew to her side, smiling at what she was staring at. It was a carving that said 'B&B Bes Frends 4EVUR'. Although it would have been any 'B&B', they solemnly knew it was them. They carved it at the day of their graduation, promising their friendship to never end.

"Our spelling sucks." Buttercup chuckled.

"So does our handwriting. I mean, that doesn't even look like an E!" They both laughed.

"Man, I miss those days." Butch sat under the tree, his legs stretched out and his back against the tree. Buttercup stared at the carving for a minute then blasted her eye beams as Butch watched. After about two minutes, Buttercup held back her beams then smiled proudly at her work. She then plopped down beside him. He shifted his head to see that the writings they had carved was now bordered by a heart. He then smiled lovingly at the girl beside her and rested his arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Wanna fool around a little bit?" He asked. She sent a strong nudge to his ribs as the air got knocked out of him. They burst out laughing, falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, a pair of soulless eyes stared at the green couple with insane anger simmering deep inside.

"I'm sorry Buttercup. But I warned you."

**End Of Chapter**


	9. Chap9: The Promised Return Revenge

**The Promised Return/Revenge**

**Buttercup's POV**

"So, how're you gonna tell Mitch?" He asked. I shrugged and continued to fiddle with his fingers. I placed one finger over another.. over another.. over another. Because, in case you haven't noticed, I basically have two boyfriends at the moment. Which is.. well, NOT good.

"Wait. Didn't Baby-B ask you to bring her back some cash?" Crap, I forgot! I grabbed Butch's wrist and glanced at his wrist watch. 9:30. An hour and a half's passed since I told Bubbles I'd be back with the money. I sigh then fumble to stand up.

"We better get to Bubbles before she turns into a toothpick." I grabbed his hand as we both shared an awkward silence towards the hospital. But I, being totally unaware of that silence, had a lot more things to worry about. God, I wish Blossom would wake up. All this worrying and thinking is supposed to be her job. It's giving me a headache. And the fact that I have TWO BOYFRIENDS! Ugh. It made me even more dizzy.

**Butch's POV**

"Something bothering you?" I asked BC. Well, she seemed confused about something. She turned her head to face me.

"Nah. I'm just really worried about the reds." I nodded in understanding as her expression didn't change. Although I could see right through her. Obviously she was thinking about that stupid blackmail. Why doesn't she just tell me about it anyway? I could help, you know! I could be a huge help. I wanted to know about that stupid blackmail like you couldn't believe!

"So, you heard the whole conversation, huh?" She asked nonchalantly, continually staring at the path of clouds in front of her. I felt a twinge of fear pass through me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I couldn't look at her, really. But I don't see what the hell is the big deal! Seriously, why is she freaking so much about this? If she tells me, we can beat the crap out of the guy who almost MURDERED the reds. Man, that just gets my blood boiling.

"Well, did you get any of 'em?" And by 'get' she meant 'understand'. Well.. Yeah. Most of it, anyway.

"Not really." I replied, looking at her. She looked back, probably to see if I was lying.

"Stop lying, Butch."

"I'm not!"

"Dude, I've known you for years. I know when you lie." She chuckled. Oh, so she knows me that well, huh?

"Really?" I asked. She nodded with a smirk.

"Well, let's play a little game, then. Ask me something, I'll answer it then you tell me if it's lie. And NO questions about that conversation." She complained a little bit but eventually gave in. I missed days like this when we'd just play stupid games.

"Okay." She agreed. She brought her hand up to her chin for a second and looked up at the sky, thinking. Then she got an idea.

"Okay. I just gotta know. How many girls have you slept with since we've been in TC (A/N:** T**ownsville **C**ollege)?" She chuckled. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"You, my dear, are lucky number ten." I answered proudly. How could I not be proud? We were only freshmen but already, I've scored with ten fine ladies. At first BC glared at me to see if I was lying. Then after maybe five seconds, she burst out laughing.

"You seriously counted?!" I turned a little red with embarrassment but later joined her in laughing. So there we were, hovering in the air, laughing our asses off.

**T.C. Smith's POV**

How dare she. I was willing to forgive her for her first mistake. But now. **She has to pay. **She **will **pay.

I sat in a small, obscured room, staring at nothing in particular. I'm demented and twisted, I know. But you know what they say, 'People do crazy things when they're in love'. And you have no idea how in love I am with this girl. So now. I have to set her free.

Commence phase one of my plan.

"Babe?" I muttered over my green Motorola RAZR. I worked different odd jobs just to get a phone similar to hers.

"Oh hey, Mitch. What's up?" Her voice froze my train of thought.

"Nothin' much. I just wanted to ask you somethin' if you don't mind."

"Sure. Ask away." Her voice hypnotized better than a siren's call.

"Well, someone told me you slept with Butch. I just wanted to ask if.. you know.. it was true." I acted nervous.

**Buttercup's POV**

"W-Why? Wh-who t-told you that?" CRAP! SHIT! CRAP! SHIT!

"Well, Butch did. But it's not true, right?" After that, I felt numb, like I couldn't move. Only one thing echoed in my mind.

_'Well, Butch did. But it's not true, right?'.. 'Well, Butch did'.. '__**Butch did**__'_

I dropped my phone, inattentive of where it would land. _**Butch did**_. I couldn't register it in my mind.

**Butch's POV**

"You alright, BC? You kinda dropped your phone." Someone from the other end kept calling out her name a split-second ago. The guy probably just hang up. So, I was handing the phone over to her when she slowly shifted to face me. Her hands were frozen in spot with one hand lifted as if she still held her cellphone. Then she pointed accusingly at me.

"Y-you told M-Mitch?"

"I told Mitch what?" I chuckled.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jojo! You told him about that night!"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?! I didn't tell anybody!" I cried defensively. "Who the hell told you **I **told Mitch?!"

"He did!" Mitch told her?

"Y-you mean Mitch called?" It took her a few seconds to reply.

"You know what, if you're gonna lie then lie. I've gone through too much today." Her tone suggested surrender mixed with disgust. She flew off.

"What?! BC, wait! I WASN'T LYING!" I cried after her. But she became a dot on the horizon making it impossible for her to hear. And like she'd believe ME over Bitch. I mean, Mitch.

Okay, who's the bastard that told Mitch?! Cause I sure didn't! I doubt it was the reds cause they're both at the hospital and.. well, why the hell would they tell him?!.. Then how'd Mitch find out? Maybe Blossom 'accidentally' told someone and it got to Mitch. But why would Mitch tell BC **I **told him?! Maybe he wanted to piss her off and make her mad at me so we'd fight? You know, revenge. That's probably it. **Probably**.

**Brick's POV**

Where the hell is BC? I'm getting hungry too. Hungrier, even. You'd think they'd serve better food for the sick here.

"Yo, Boomer. Go check Blossom's room, would ya? See if BC's there. Or if they have some decent food. I'm starving."

"Sure. Bubbles is probably looking for me, anyway." He stood up with a grunt. Boomer's at Blossom's room every ten seconds and she STILL looks for him? Geez. So Boomer left, leaving me alone in the room for the hundredth time that day. And all I'd do whenever he'd go to Bubbles is think about how Blossom's doing. And about Smith. No, not Smith. **Mitch**. Yeah, I knew. I'd recognize those acne-filled face and shit-brown eyes anywhere. I noticed them before I blacked out. That's basically why it was killing me to be laying in that white, uncomfortable hospital bed. I wanted to tell Blossom so bad! I wanted to jump off that stupid bed, go to her and protect her from that punk-ass cause if he ever sets a finger on her, I swear to God, I will murder him faster than you can say 'Ouch'.

_(Yawn)_

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. Sigh. I bet Blossom'll be awake when I wake up. That's something to look forward to. And, of course, there's Mitch's ass which is gonna be done for when- HOLY SHIT!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" A searing pain went up my left leg. I shut my eyes and reached for my thigh, doing my best to endure the pain. But, shit, did it hurt! After a second, my eyes shoot wide open then my expression turns into complete and utter shock as the pain lessens.

"Dorkster?! What the hell are you doing here?!" My leg felt numb. It couldn't move.

"That's Dexter to you! And I am here for, what else but revenge! What did you think? Well, you are a simple-minded, little twit so I guess I can't blame you." He smirked. If I wasn't attached to all these damn tubes, I'd be nailing his genius ass right know. I knitted my eyebrows in anger and clenched my teeth.

"And can you explain what the f you just did to my leg?!"

"Let's put this in terms even _you _can understand. See, I injected a sort of drug into your thigh that will probably spread throughout your body causing permanent paralyzation." He grinned sickeningly. Is he for real?! "BUT. I have the antidote right here. And I want one little, tiny favor if you want your whole system to function normally for the rest of your life." Probably 'Break up with Blossom' or something.

"I want you to break Blossom's heart." Same old, loser Dorkster.

"Dude, for a boy genius, you sure are predictable." I asked.

"Really?" He asked threateningly. Like I'd ever feel threatened with his stupid face right in front me.

"Seriously, you go through all this trouble just so Blossom could feel one, little heartache?"

"Not just **one, little **heartache. I've known Blossom for quite sometime and I'm positive she doesn't do well with rejection. And I happen to know she has very intense feelings towards you." His expression displayed hurt. This made me glad.

"I doubt this heartache will ever be 'little'.**And **if ever she has another boyfriend, I'll threaten them to do the same. Whatever it takes to get my revenge." He is one SICK dude.

"You are a twist-SON OF A BITCH!" I don't know how many times I've sworn today. But the damn drug was starting to affect my other leg and it hurt worse than hell! And the damn walls just had to be freaking soundproof.

**Blossom's POV**

"Bubbles?" I held a hand up my aching head. I felt dizzy and one of my arms felt like concrete. My vision was still blurry.

"She's awake!" A guy's voice cried out. I think it was Boomer. I think.

"What happened? I feel like someone hit my head with a frying pan." Suddenly, Bubbles lunged at me, enveloping her arms around my sore body. I flinched at the sudden pain but didn't pull away from her embrace.

"Oh, Blossom! Brick's gonna be so happy you're awake!" She broke away as the pain subsided. Oh my God, Brick! And last night! And.. Mitch. Why'd he do this?! And-

"I'll go tell Brick!" Boomer sped out of the room. He really was there! I noticed my arm was in a cast. Which is weird because it doesn't hurt as much when I try to wiggle it. And it should hurt. A lot! I should know.

"Hey, Bubbles? Is my arm broken? Cause it doesn't really feel like it." She tilted her head and examined the cast.

"The nurse didn't say anything about that. I could ask her if-"

_CRASH!_

"What was that?"

"I'll go see." Bubbles ran to the door and glanced outside. "Boomie!" She cried with concern then quickly left. She could've at least told me what happened! Ugh! Suddenly, a body crashed through the wall causing it to shatter to pieces. God, I hope that wasn't Brick! I pushed myself upwards, elevating my body to see who laid limply on the tiled floor. My mouth fell.

"D-Dexter? What are you doing here?!" Suddenly, Boomer burst in, flew to Dexter then grabbed him by his shirt collar, Dexter not showing any fear.

"You gonna answer me _now_, you useless piece of crap?!" Boomer was raging mad.

"Boomer! Language!" Bubbles cried from behind. It's great that Bubbles keeps Boomer grounded but seriously, of all the places to pick a fight, they choose a hospital?! For Christ's sake, people are DYING here!

"Boomer! What _is_ going on?!" Boomer turned to me. So did Dexter who had this weird, evil(?) grin on his face.

"This bastard did something to Brick and he won't tell me what!" I heard nothing past 'Brick'. I was tempted to BEG Dexter to tell. But what filled my mind was mostly of Brick's well-being.

"Why? What's wrong with Brick?" Bubbles asked, concerned. Well, I, unlike Bubbles, didn't just stand (or lay, in my case) there. I detached the tubes of the machines from my body and flew to the other room. I burst open the doors and what I saw almost made me cry.

"Where the hell are the freaking doctors in this stupid hospital?!"

For the first time in my entire life, I swore. Thrice.

**End Of Chapter**


	10. Chap10:The Truth Revealed

**-The Truth Revealed-**

**Blossom's POV**

One of the nurses escorted me back to my half-smashed room while the others tended to Brick. Boomer and Dexter, on the other hand, were pulled out of the hospital for causing a huge disturbance and wrecking my wall as Bubbles, who was on the verge of crying, accompanied them out.

"Don't worry, Miss Utonium. We'll make sure Mr. Jojo's condition will be resolved soon." The nurse clung to my arm. She tried to make me feel better but to no avail. Brick's image endlessly replayed in my head. No doubt that it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. He was pale, very pale. His lips were slightly parted and his left arm hung lifelessly at the edge of the bed. In short, he looked _dead_.

Tears began to blur my vision as I tried to hold them back. The nurse helped me back on my bed then reattached the tubes unto my body. Some of them hurt but nothing, I thought, compared to what Brick had felt. I didn't know what Dexter did. And I didn't really care. Showing I cared would only bring him the pleasure of revenge. All I cared about now was of Brick's welfare.

"There you go, Miss Utonium. Good as new." The nurse smiled proudly. "Now, don't you go ruining it again, alright?" She treated me like a child. I nodded weakly as she smiled then walked out the room since there were no doors to open. Suddenly, I remembered something I wanted to ask her.

"Uh, Miss?" I didn't know her name. She turned to me.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering.. Why do I have a cast? I mean, is my arm broken or something?" She pondered for a moment before replying.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" She held up her pointer finger.

"Not at all." She thanked me then walked away. Through the huge hole in the wall, I could see her talking to a doctor, discussing about something important, it seemed. They nodded at each other then treaded towards me.

"Miss Utonium, I understand you're curious about the cast on your right arm?" The doctor asked. I eagerly nodded.

"Then I assume your sister, one.." She glanced at the clipboard she clutched. "Buttercup Utonium, hasn't told you about the photos. Unfortunately, we didn't make more copies due to regulations about confidentiality between patients and doctors so the only copy we have is with your sister."

"What photos?" I asked immediately, confused by everything she'd said. She sighed heavily, obviously uncomfortable with what she was about to say which made me all the more nervous.. and scared.

"It seems your attacker had made no hesitations as to send you a message. You see, on your right arm is an incision spelling out the words 'My Way'. Brick Jojo also has a gash but on his left arm.. And it spelled out 'Or Die'." She paused for a moment, waiting for my reaction. _My Way Or Die. _Mitch is a desperate, little (Dare I say) bastard! How could he do this?! They're just the same, him and Dexter. They both deserve to rot in jail for the rest of their purposeless lives. Dexter probably will but.. What about Mitch? Has he been captured? And more importantly, does Buttercup know _HE_'s T.C. Smith?!

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Buttercup is?" The doctor seemed surprised at my reply. Probably expected me to cry or something.

"She left with her boyfriend." The nurse beside her quickly answered. WHAT?!

"She left with WHO?!" It can't be MITCH! Please not Mitch, please, please, please!

"Her boyfriend. You know, the green guy." Butch? I laughed internally. Suddenly, the door flew open.

**Butch's POV**

"Blossom! Thank God! For a minute there I thought I was in the wrong hospital." Because Brick, for some reason, wasn't in his room.

"That's him!" Some nurse pointed at me. I cocked an eyebrow at Blossom who replied with a shrug and grin.

"Where's Brick?!" I ignored the nurse who was smiling flirtatiously at me. Gross. Blossom shifted to the doctor beside the weirdo nurse, gesturing for her to answer.

"Probably in the ICU. His condition is extremely critical." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? What condition?" Damn it, Brick! Can't get healthy for one minute.

"Dexter drugged him." Blossom answered like it happened everyday. Wha?

"WHAT?!" The nurse and doctor mumbled something before leaving. Good, too, cause it was getting awkward.

"Dexter drug-"

"I heard you! WHY?!"I cried.

**Blossom's POV**

I didn't want to tell him why. He'd only think it was my fault.

My eyes were starting to water. I looked down, refusing for anyone to see me cry, and shrugged. I heard him groan. I could tell, he grew as angry as Boomer.

"Damn it!" He cried. "First Buttercup and now this! I'd beat up monsters instead of going through this shit." He said. I finally looked up, quickly wiping off the tears that sat on the corner of my eyes. _What did he say about Buttercup? _And then I realized. _He doesn't know about Mitch. Yet._

"What was that about Buttercup?" I asked. He sighed then sat on one of the chairs.

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just really weird. She told me Mitch called her and said **I **told him about how me and BC slept together." Doesn't sound weird at all. But should I tell him about the blackmail? About how Brick and I ended up at the hospital?

"Uh, Butch?" He looked up at me.

"Do you know anything about a blackmail?" Might as well since there's no one else to talk about it with.

**Butch's POV**

The blackmail..

"No." I lied. She sighed.. Then told me _everything._ She told me about this guy, T.C. Smith, who keeps sending Buttercup blackmails.. threats. And for some reason, this guy hated me. Apparently, he knew about that night we slept together. And that he had pictures! (I wonder if I could get copies.. Kidding! I'm kidding!) She told me that the guy slashed the words 'My Way' on her right arm and 'Or Die' on Brick's left; hence the casts.

"And he didn't tell you _anything_ about who he was?" I asked, disappointment in my tone. She bit her lower lip.

"Well.." She trailed off. She knows something! But why is she hesitating?

"Well?" Come on! Spit it out! She heaved a sigh.

"T.C. Smith is Mitch!" She said in one breath. I think my mouth fell.

"S-seriously?"

She nodded. That explains a lot. Except for the fact that he had to get her mad at me! Then again, if she was mad at me, he'd have a reason to be near her. He'd be the one to- wait a damn minute.. _'be near her'. _They'd be in the same room together. And Mitch could pull anything on BC if she ever let her guard down! Shit.

Blossom looked up at me like she just realized the same thing.

"I gotta get to BC." She nodded. "Good luck with Brick!" I cried before flying out the door. Ugh. The things I'd do..

**Buttercup's POV**

I stood frozen in front of Mitch's dorm's door. I didn't really know what I was doing there. I was planning on apologizing. But my fists seemed unconnected to my brain that they couldn't lift themselves up and bang themselves on the door. But honestly, a part of me really wished Mitch would find out. That he'd break up with me and I'd have Butch there. Sigh. When it comes to emotional things, I suck.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Buttercup?" His voice sent a load of guilt right through me. I cringed at the sudden pain in my chest. Although I don't feel anything with him anymore, I still felt guilty. And the fact that Butch was the one that told him doesn't really help. Unexpectedly, my eyes began to water.

"I just came by to apologize. I'm really sorry. I should've.." Suddenly, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then I began to sob. Collected, unshed tears that I worked so hard in keeping, letting not one of them escape my eyes, were released. I've cried before but not _this _hysterically. I quickly hung my head, trying to stop the tears from flowing and dropping down to the floor below. It was so stupid that a part of me felt so pathetic. So weak.

"I'm sorry." I said more calmly. "I'd understand if you never-"

"BC, I'm fine." Mitch cut me off. _Fine_?!

"What?! Weren't you _at all _affected by the fact that your girlfriend cheated on you?!" I realized that that didn't really help my whole situation. He playfully shook his head then sent a beaming smile.

"I want to show you something!" He grabbed my hand, quickly ran to his room then..

"Are you CRAZY?!" He jumped out of the freaking window! If I wasn't a superhero, we'd be dead by now! Luckily, I was able to catch him before we could hit the ground. I grabbed his arm as he hung on to me.

"Good thing you caught me!" He cried up at me.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to kill you myself for jumping out the damn window without warning me!"

"Looking forward to that. Hey, fly up ahead!" He nodded towards the path I was to take. Then I saw the a cliff hanging over the most beautiful view of Townsville. I smoothly landed on the soft grass. The view was mesmerizing.

**T.C. Smith's POV**

"Don't get too comfortable." I smirked while holding the gun up, aiming for her head.

I would've gone for the heart but it would've been to clichė.

**Butch's POV**

Damn birds! Not my fault they couldn't watch where they're going! I was hurrying, for Pete's sake! A droplet of sweat rolled down the side of my face out of nervousness. If Mitch lays one finger on BC,I'm gonna break every bone in his wimpy body. I headed for Townsville College, assuming that that's where BC would go to apologize. How'd I know she was gonna apologize, you ask? Well, I've known BC for years. She faces her troubles head on.

I landed smoothly on the university's front steps. And I would've gotten here sooner too if the damn birds would've looked where they were going. I quickly flew through the wooden double doors and into the hallways of the university, heading towards Mitch's dorm. My heart throbbed, beating faster, louder. Anxiety turned into plain nervousness. I had no idea what to expect, really.

I forcefully pushed the doors open, letting it bang against the wall. Things clattered from the shelves then fell to the floor. No signs a struggle. But** she wasn't there**. Neither was he. Then where the hell could they be?!

"Yo, Butch! Where've ya been, dude?" I know that voice. Mike Believe!

"Coach said we need to practice. There's a game next week and-"

"Mike! You seen Mitch anywhere?" I grabbed his sides, shaking him violently. Yeah, that's how desperate I was.

"Uh. No, dude. But I did see Buttercup. I saw her green line, streak or whatever you call it, heading towards Barney's Point. (A/N: Named after the Mayor! See 'Boogie Frights'.) Geez, you'd think having a secretary would've helped Mayor pick a better name. I mean, he barely even-"

"Thanks, dude! Tell coach I'll be late for practice!" I cried out to him even though I was already halfway towards Barney's Point after flying out Mitch's window. Man, we need a new Mayor. Someone who can think of better names.

As I was nearing.. the cliff, I saw two silhouette figures. And, just as Mike said, it was BC and Mitch. And- WHAT THE HELL?! Mitch's holding up a.. **gun**. And at her head?! Is he INSANE?!

I flew faster towards the both of them, my temper quickly rising. But luckily, my common sense caught me before I could do something stupid. I stopped and hovered, thinking for a second. _I can't let him catch me. I have the element of surprise on my side. _I quietly sneaked behind Mitch, hiding behind a row of bushes. I unconsciously held my breath, waiting for the right time to attack. But in the mean time, I watched painfully as a gun was aimed at BC's head.

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch! Thank God! I hope he knows what he's doing. I gotta help him. I have to stall.

"Why?" That was the best answer I could come up with on such short notice, I guess. He chuckled, amused with the question, then came nearer. The gun barrel now touched my temples. The chill of metal sent a shiver up my spine.

"Are you scared, babe?" He smirked. Oh, no way am I scared!

"Just kill me!" I cried out. Yeah, like he'd ever do that.

"That's it? You're not even gonna ask how, why, when, where, what, why? Isn't that what you superheroes do? **Beg **the villains to tell them everything about their ingenious plan?" Kick him in the balls, Buttercup. Just kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Fine, if you insist!" You're an asshole. "Do you remember that afternoon when you told me you were gonna go out on a girl's night? Well, I knew that was a lie!" He laughed as if that was funny. "And so, I followed you! To the bar and then to the dorm, which was the best part! I took pictures for proof. Then I started sending you blackmails under the name _T.C. _Smith. Tom. Cleine. Smith." My eyes widened in realization.

Tom Cleine Smith

"Mitchel Mitchelson."

"So you know all about anagrams, huh? Funny. I never really thought you listened in class. So anyway.. I started following you everywhere. And then I realized, it wasn't just that night that you cheated on me. It was everyday. Every second, you were with him! He kissed you at the hospital and you kissed him back! Do you know how BETRAYED I felt?! It would've hurt less if you just stabbed me in the back with a knife!"

Suddenly, he slapped me.

_BANG!_

Everything went dark.

**-End Of Chapter-**


	11. Chap11: Unexpected Twists

**-Unexpected Twists-**

**Blossom's POV**

"How's Brick?" I asked the nurse from before. She bit her lower lip. Uh oh. Never a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Miss Utonium. We did everything we could. We.. we just couldn't save him." W-what?

"I'm just kidding! He's fine! Actually, he's in the other room, resting." Again, w-what?

"Well, I'll be leaving. And you rest, okay? Or else I'll pull more stunts like that and probably end up killing your sister." She cheekily smiled at me. Next time I check in at this hospital, I'll make sure to get a nurse that's not so much of a psycho.

**Brick's POV**

"B-Blossom!?" I panted. Couldn't they have given me a wheelchair or something?! Walking with a condition like this should be illegal.

"BRICK?! Are trying to kill yourself? Go back to-"

"Later. _(wheeze) _Where's _(gasp) _Butch? _(cough)_"I need mouth-to-mouth, Blossom! Help me!

"He went to help Buttercup out with Mitch." She knew about Mitch? "You should really go back to your-"

"You mean, _(cough) _you _(gasp) _knew?" I think I tasted blood.

"That you sound like you have Bronchitis right now? Kinda obvious." That she had the nerve to even tell a joke at a time like this seemed highly inappropriate. I sent a piercing glare towards her.

"Yeah, I knew about the whole Mitch thing. I saw him that night." Her tone filled with depression. So he went to Mitch? But Mitch wants him dead! And more good news is - I can't breath!!

"B-blossom! _(wheeze) _Mitch is _(gasp) (cough) _gonna-"

"Mr. Jojo! What on earth are you doing out of your bed?!" Damn. So close.

"Wait! _(wheeze) (gasp) (wheeze)_" Great timing, doc. Although, a few minutes ago would've been better.

"I need nurses, stat!" Ugh. I feel dizzy. I think I'm gonna puke or something.

"Brick!" I heard Blossom cried out before I blacked out.

**Butch's POV (Moments earlier..)**

"You SON OF A BITCH!" I flew towards Mitch, ready to throw a powerful punch. I can't believe he actually SLAPPED her!

_BANG!_

"Butch!" Buttercup cried.

"Shit!" A grueling pain shot up my right arm.My left hand instinctively went up to my bleeding right arm_. Good thing I'm a leftie._

"Oh come on, dude! You think I wouldn't practice my aiming when I go against the Rowdyruff Girls and these Powerpuff losers? I'm not that-"

Suddenly, Buttercup sent a gut-wrenching blow to the his spine. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, hissing in pain. _I think she just dumped you, dude._

"You asshole! I can't believe you _shot _somebody!" She spat. "I hope it's obvious that we're through." _Told ya._

"You alright?" She hovered towards me, gently touching my bloody arm.

"Considering I just got shot, I'm pretty good." I winced in pain.

"You just got shot and you still manage to be sarcastic. What a turn on." She said sarcastically back. Suddenly, in the blurred background, I could faintly see Mitch creeping slowly towards.. something. Oh, shit. The gun!

I pushed BC to the side. I tried to get to Mitch before he could get to the gun. Too late. He grabbed it, pointed it to me and pulled the trigger.

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes before you die? Well, they were right. Right before that damn bullet could reach me, in that split second, I saw Buttercup. (A/N: Agh! Cheesy, I know.) I tried to memorize her face. Even in utter shock and fear, she still manages to look cute. Her beautiful emerald eyes were welling up with tears now.

What's good about guns is that when you get shot, you don't feel a thing. Sigh. Well, at least I spent a day with her. Today, I die a happy man.

**Buttercup's POV**

Oh my God.

"Butch?" I could feel hot tears sting my eyes. I crawled to him, leaning down to see if he was still awake. Or alive.

"Butch?" I called again. Still no answer. I began to sob, thinking the worst. _He's alive. I know he's still alive. _I gripped his wrist, looking for a pulse. _None. _My tears fell down my cheek. I positioned my ear against his chest. _No heartbeat. _I shut my eyes, letting the tears fully stream down my face.

"Damn it, Butch!" I softly banged against his chest, quietly sobbing. God gave me one day with the right guy but tons of days with the wrong one.

_God didn't do that. You did._

Hey, conscience. He's dead.

_I'm sorry._

I loved him, you know.

_I do. Don't worry. God will take care of him._

I know.

Sigh. Figures. My life is the blueprint for disaster. You know what, this is all Mitch's fault! I quickly turned my head to the where Mitch laid.

"You did this." I uttered darkly, slowly making my way to him. He backed away, still laying on the grass. He looked scared. I took pleasure at his expression.

"N-now, B-Buttercup. Let's n-not be h-hasty." He's gonna die. Just like Butch died.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. I grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Did 'sorry' bring him back?" I asked threateningly. He looked like he was about to cry. He was hesitant to answer.

"N-no." He flinched, ready for a blow. _Good thing, too. _I gathered all the strength I could muster and sent an intense punch to his face. It hurt my hand. But it was _so _worth it. I noticed my knuckles were stained with blood. _I broke his nose. _He deserved it. Wait, no. He deserves much worse. I walked over and sent a kick to his stomach. _Feels so good. _But not good enough.

Suddenly, realizing something, I smiled wickedly.

**Mitch's POV**

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You killed him. I'm just returning the favor."

_BANG!_

**-THE END-**


	12. Chap11 REV: Obstacles Overcome

A/N: I **deeply** apologize for the crappy ending. I was in a really bad mood when I wrote it. Well, here's a revised chapter! It's not finished yet, a 12th chapter's coming up.

Anyways, THANKS to **tinybit92bck **for the encouragement of writing a revised chapter. Sorry it took forever. You all have probably forgotten all about this, huh? I really AM sorry.

Hope you like it. Happy reading. :)

* * *

_**Previously..**_

**Chapter 9**_(Brick's POV)  
_

"Let's put this in terms even _you _can understand. See, I injected a sort of drug into your thigh that will probably spread throughout your body causing permanent paralyzation." Dexter grinned sickeningly. Is he for real?! "BUT. I have the antidote right here. And I want one little, tiny favor if you want your whole system to function normally for the rest of your life." Probably 'Break up with Blossom' or something.

"I want you to break Blossom's heart."

**Chapter 10**_ (Butch's POV)_

"I gotta get to BC." Blossom nodded. "Good luck with Brick!" I cried before flying out the door. Ugh. The things I'd do..

_(Buttercup's POV)_

"..I started sending you blackmails under the name _T.C. _Smith. Tom. Cleine. Smith." My eyes widened in realization.

Tom Cleine Smith

"Mitchel Mitchelson."

Suddenly, he slapped me.

_BANG!_

Everything went dark.

* * *

**-Obstacles Overcome-**

**Blossom's POV**

"_I want you to break Blossom's heart."_

_A needle glimmered in the moonlight._

"_..I happen to know she has very intense feelings towards you."_

_A sadistic grin spread across his face._

"_And if ever she has another boyfriend, I'll threaten them to do the same. Whatever it takes to get my revenge."_

_A horrid scream echoed through the halls._

"_..Whatever it takes to get my revenge."_

_Darkness._

I shot up in a cold sweat, gasping heavily for air.

_Brick._

"This.. This is.. _my_ fault.." I mumbled resentfully, catching my breath. My mind was a hazy disarray of emotions and tears threatened to flow down my probably pale face. A curtain covered the gaping hole in the wall, granting me privacy. But really, there was nothing more I'd want than someone to talk to. I buried my face in my cupped hands, trying to suppress the flow of emotions from rolling down my cheeks.

But it wasn't solely due to the fact that Brick was now undergoing critical treatment that I was breaking down. Buttercup's welfare was a big part of it too. Speaking of super-powered teenagers, I wonder where Bubbles and Boomer are.

Suddenly, I heard shuffling near the threshold then realized that someone else was there.

"Blossom?" _There she is. _I quickly wiped any trace of tears from my face and took a brief glance at the soft, blue eyes peeking through the makeshift entrance.

"Hey, Bubbles." _Finally, someone I can talk to. _I feigned a smile, looking down on my fiddling fingers then up at her delicate face. She smiled softly, obviously hoping to comfort me in my state of distress.

"Well, Brick's alright, just so you know." She sat on the bedside, putting on an assuring smile. Relief surged through me and seeing her widened smile, I had little doubt that I was wearing a stupid grin on my face.

"Really?" I beamed, my tone full of hope.

"Yeah. He's already asleep in his room." _Thank God!_

"Oh, good." I let out an exasperated sigh. _Now after Butch saves Buttercup from her psycho ex-boyfriend, I have nothing to worry about. _Steading my breathing, I closed my eyes, laid back on the bed then put on a content smile. For one brief moment, I thought everything was going to run smoothly from then on. I imagined Brick's speedy recovery, Butch's successful rescue attempt and Mitch's arrest.

But, being harsh, life wouldn't want that, no. It'd rather push you off a cliff then wish it had a camcorder to videotape your deathly fall. But then again, it's those kinds of falls that get you an inch closer to learning how to fly.

Suddenly, I heard the smooth slide of the curtain rings against the metal rod, signaling someone's arrival. Opening an eye, I could see a grinning Boomer pulling the curtain closed.

"Boomie!"

"Hey, Cheri." Bubbles rushed to Boomer, giving him a warm embrace and a quick peck which he both willingly returned. I cordially sat up and smiled at the blonds.

"How you doin', Blossom?" A loving arm still hung around Bubbles' waist. _They're like the perfect couple._

"I'm doing great. Bubbles helped _a lot_." I purposely added in the compliment. Bubbles lightly blushed as Boomer chuckled then benevolently looked down at her.

"All I did was tell her Brick was okay. That's it." She humbly quipped, raising her open palms in defense.

"Oh, and speaking of the devil, he kinda sent me here to ask if you guys have seen Butch anywhere."

_Butch._

"Why is that?" I acted confused.

"Uh, well, I guess it's cause he can't really move much so-"

"No, no, no! I mean, why is he looking for Butch?"

"Oh. Beats me." He shrugged. "Probably owes Brick money or something. I never really bother to know those stuff." Boomer was nonchalant.

_He knows about Mitch._

"I have to see Brick." My tone was dripping of urgency. And as opposed to what I was expecting, Boomer and Bubbles smiled at each other then at me.

"We thought as much." Bubbles squeaked with thrill as Boomer went outside to presumably fetch something.

"Voila!" And something it was.

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
